She is Mine
by Tsuki Kyuubi Uzumaki
Summary: Sasuke fell in love with Naruto, but he didn't learn and believe that Naruto is actually a girl until a few year before he leaves the village. He still loved her before he knew that Naruto was a girl though. Sasuke Kidnaps her a few weeks after he leaves because he still loves her and refuses to leave her in Konoha, where he has watched her get attacked. SasuNaru, NOT YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

Naruto opens her eyes slowly and looks around the room she is in; she is on a black leather coach, in a white dress and her hair is down. She sees a king sized bed with white sheets, two closed doors, a table in front of her, curtains, and a book case. She tries to stand up and she realizes she has cuffs on her hands and feet and the chain was long enough for her move and walk around.

"Good morning," a voice she can never forget says. She looks at the raven haired boy.

"Sasuke," she mumbles and she remembers how she got here.

**Early that day**

Naruto is training alone in the forest, the same way she has been doing since Sasuke left the village, "I will bring him back, and I will get stronger!" She kicks a tree and it goes flying. Sasuke watches her and waits, he hides his chakra so she doesn't sense it, but she wouldn't notice it even if he wasn't suppressing it. She sits on a tree, "I am still too weak," she says and forces herself to get up and continue to hit the trees.

"She has used enough chakra now," Sasuke says and comes down, Naruto is breathing heavily.

She turns around to see him, "Sasuke, you," she says then he goes behind her with his superior speed and knocks her unconscious. He catches her and carries her away, "I won't let anyone else have you, you're my property."

**End**

She tries to focus her chakra into the cuffs but she can't summon any chakra. "I put chakra seal on you," Sasuke says and sits by her. "Here," he points to the Kyuubi's seal on her stomach, "and here," he takes her hand gently and turns it to reveal to seal on each of her wrist.

"What are you doing, why am I here?!" She pulls her hand back and out of his grip.

"I am protecting you Naruto, no one in Konoha can do that but me," Sasuke says, "and I won't let them try."

"Sasuke I want to go home, and I want you to come with me. Everything you've done will be forgiven, please just let me go and come with me," Naruto pleads.

"I can't do that, why do you defend the place that hates you, treats you like you are garbage," Sasuke says, has stands up.

"Sasuke you know this isn't right," Naruto stands up and is push back down by Sasuke, "why are you doing this?!"

Sasuke walks to the only door leading out of the room, "because you are mine, and mine alone," he says and closes the door.

"SASUKE!" She screams in pure anger. She gets up and looks for a way to get the cuffs off and occasionally hits the wall, only hurting herself. She goes to the door and tries to open it, "the teme locked it, of course," she punches the door. She opens the curtains to only see a wall, "really, it's just a wall." After looking around she knows for a fact that she is underground.

The door opens and Sasuke walks in holding a bowl of ramen, he puts in down on the table, "you need to eat," he says and leaves the room again. She stares at her favorite food, her stomach growls.

"Is he going to kill me?" Naruto asks herself and sit on the coach not touching the food.

Sasuke comes back after a few minutes, enough time for her to have finished eating, and he is caring another bowl, "you didn't eat, do you want something else?" Sasuke asks looking at her emotionless.

"I want to go home," she says, _if I summit then I lose, and I will not lose!_

"Eat or I will make you Naruto, I won't tolerate your hunger strike," Sasuke says and picks up the chop sticks and puts it in her hands, "now eat, I know you are hungry."

"No," she throws the chop sticks at his head and he catches them.

Sasuke sighs and picks up the ramen with the chop sticks and puts in up to her mouth, "I will even feed you, just eat."

"No," she says, Sasuke grabs her mouth and makes her open it and puts the ramen in her mouth then cover it.

"I will do this as long as it takes, so cooperate," Sasuke says. Naruto swallow and looks at him irritated, but she opens her mouth. He feeds her the two bowls of ramen and he takes the dishes then leaves the room.

Naruto sit in the same spot and trembles a little, "I am still weak," she says then screams at the top of her lungs out of anger.

Sasuke standing outside the door lessons to her scream, "why doesn't she understand that I am doing this for her own good, she will soon enough."

**Flash back, both are five**

Naruto looks around smiling, she has short messy hair and looks like a boy but she doesn't care, she sits down looking out at the lake, "who are you?"

She looks behind her to see a boy with short black hair scolding at her, "I am Naruto Uzumaki."

"Why are you here Naruto?"

"Looking at the water, who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke says. He looks at Naruto and he thinks that she is a boy.

"Nice to meet you," she says and gets up, "I guess you like sitting here too."

"I train here," Sasuke says.

"Can I watch?"

"Sure, just don't bug me," Sasuke says and tries the fire style jutsu, but it is little.

Naruto looks at him as he does the jutsu, "um," he stops and looks at her, "never mind sorry." He continues his training. The sun starts going down and Sasuke stops, "are you going home?"

"Yeah," Sasuke says, "why did you watch me the whole time?"

"I think that it is interesting," she says smiling, "but before you go, guess, am I a girl or a boy?"

"What, why are you asking me that, obviously you're a boy," Sasuke says and Naruto looks at him a little shocked and hurt.

She smiles sadly, "ok, thanks for playing my game, bye Sasuke," she runs home not letting anyone see her face.

"What a weird kid," Sasuke says and goes home. "Um big brother a boy asked me a weird question today," Sasuke says.

"Oh, and what was the question?"

"He asked me if he was a boy or a girl, then looked sad when I said boy," Sasuke says.

"And what is his name?"

"Naruto."

Itachi smiles, "Sasuke, Naruto is a girl, and she was hopping to hear you say that," Itachi says and Sasuke looks at him surprised.

"But Naruto looks like a boy," Sasuke says.

"She must like having short hair then," Itachi says.

The next day Sasuke sees her playing in the park with Sakura and Ino, "So who do you like Naruto?" Ino asks her.

"I don't like anyone like that," Naruto says.

"I bet you like Sakura," Ino tease and Sakura and Naruto blush.

"No, no, I don't like her like that," Naruto says shaking her head and waving her arms.

"Am I that unlikable?" Sakura asks looking like she is going to cry.

"No but you like Sasuke so it wouldn't be possible for you to like me so it would just be wishful thinking if I did like you," Naruto says quickly.

"You're really nice Naruto – kun," Sakura says and Naruto hides the fact that hearing her add Kun to her name hurts her.

"By Naruto – kun," Ino says and they leave.

"Kun, great they think I am a boy too," Naruto mutters to herself and walks out of the park to the lake and Sasuke follow her.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke says.

"Hi Sasuke, going to train again?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah," he trains and Naruto watches. Every day Sasuke looks forward to having Naruto watch him train. Naruto lets her hair grow and keeps it in a low pony tail, but everyone still thinks she is a boy.

**End**

**I hope you liked it. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto, just the plot.**

**Thank you all for the nice reviews, :) **

Sasuke walks out of the shower to see Naruto asleep on the coach, he puts on pants ad dries his hair off. He looks at her wrist, they are raw. He gets dress and goes to Kabuto's lab, "hello Sasuke – kun, do you need something?"

"Medicine," Sasuke says.

"What kind?"

"Raw skin," Sasuke says and leaves. He goes back in and sees Naruto trying to get the cuffs off, "they won't come off unless I take them off Naruto." She glares at him then continues to pull on the chain and he gets on top on her and holds her hands over her head, "doing that will only hurt yourself Naruto, and the Kyuubi can't heal you like you are used to."

"Sasuke – kun I brought the medicine you asked for," Kabuto says and walks in, "um, I will leave it here," Kabuto says and puts the ointment on the table and leaves. Naruto looks at him then head butts Sasuke when he leaves.

"Ow, ow," Sasuke lets go of Naruto and gets off of her, she holds her throbbing head.

"With chakra you are barley a match for me, you think you can win without chakra?" Sasuke asks and picks up the ointment.

"Shut up teme," she says holding her forehead. Sasuke grabs her hands hand put the medicine on her wrists, she winces.

"It is your fault for struggling so much," Sasuke says and puts some on her forehead.

Kabuto walks back into Sasuke's room, "Sasuke – kun, Orochimaru – Sama wants to see you for a mission."

Sasuke glares, "I thought I told you not to disturb me wail I am in my room," Sasuke says and gets up, "do you want me to get you anything?"

"I want you to take me home Sasuke," Naruto says. Sasuke leaves closing the door.

"She is not a very obedient pet is she," Kabuto says.

Sasuke glares at him, "she isn't a pet," they walk to Orochimaru.

"Sasuke – Kun, here is your mission," he says.

"You don't usually give me missions, so why now?"

"This one fits you quest perfectly," Orochimaru says and Sasuke opens the scroll to see a man with short black hair and a Konoha headband on. "He has been getting information on you guest," Orochimaru says and give him the pictures.

"What am I supposed to kill him?" Sasuke asks and looks at all the pictures, and he recognizes a few because he is in them.

"Yes," Orochimaru says and Sasuke leaves.

Kabuto walks into Sasuke's room to see Naruto sitting on the coach, "hello, I don't think we have been formally introduced, I am Kabuto," he holds out his hand.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki," she says and puts her hands in her lap, Kabuto puts his hand down and sits by her.

"Let me see your wrist."

"No," Naruto says flatly.

"I said let me see your wrist," Kabuto says.

She flips him off, "no, I don't have to do anything you say Kabuto."

Kabuto smiles, grabs the chain and pulls her to him, "I am not going to be patient with you Naruto – Kun," he says and looks at her wrists.

Naruto looks at him ticked off, "why Kun, why not chan?" She asks.

Kabuto looks up at her, "what do you mean?"

"Boys get called Kun; girls get called chan, so why are you calling me Kun?"

Kabuto giggles at her statement, "it seems more fitting for your name, Naruto – chan," Kabuto says and he sees her smile a little.

Sasuke looks around the forest and he remembers where he saw the man from.

**Flash back**

Naruto walks into the academe with bandages on her face and arms, "Naruto – Kun, what happened?!" Sakura asks concerned. All of her fan girls swarmed around her too.

"I was training at I fell that's all," she laughs. Her hair is in a stub pony tail in the back of her head.

"Naruto – Kun, are you going to cut your hair soon, it's getting long," a fan girl says.

"I want to grow it out some," she says.

Sasuke walks by and looks at them, "hi Sasuke – Kun," Sakura says.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto says.

"Hello Dobe," he says.

"Dobe?" she asks, "you aren't talking to me are you?"

"Who else would I be talking to?" Sasuke says.

"Don't let him talk to you like that Naru – Kun," her fan girls scream.

She sighs, "Whatever teme."

"Don't let him talk to you like that!" Sasuke's fan girls scream and a little war started in the class room. Naruto and Sasuke sit by each other.

"I told you that this would happen Sasuke," Naruto says.

"I didn't think that it would happen so quickly though," Sasuke says and they watch until the teacher breaks them up. Everyone goes outside for a throwing test. Sasuke hits all the targets and his fan girls scream in glee. Naruto hits all of the targets too and her fan girls scream.

After school is over Naruto goes to the lake and Sasuke watches her. A man with black hair comes up to her and punches her, "you little demon, you shouldn't even be alive," he says and starts kicking her.

She blocks as well as she can and says, "I haven't done anything to you!" She stands up

"Stop lying," he takes out a kunai and swings at her. She covers her eyes but he cut her arms and part of her face.

Naruto looks at him, "I am not lying!" She screams and runs away from him. He doesn't chase her, instead he laughs at her. Sasuke looks at him and walks down there.

"Why did you attack Naruto," Sasuke asks.

"Because that demon brat doesn't deserve to live," he says and turns around; Sasuke pushes him into the lake and runs to find Naruto.

"Naruto," he screams and looks in the park to see her on the swings, he runs up to her, "are you ok?"

"Sasuke, yeah I am fine, why are you asking? If it's because I am alone, I just wanted to think," Naruto says, she has already covered her wounds.

"Why didn't you fight back when he attacked you?!"

Naruto looks at him shocked, "you saw."

"Yes, you need to go to a hospital," Sasuke says and grabs her hand.

She pulls her hand back, "I'm not allowed in the hospital, and if I do go in then I just leave with even more bruises and cuts," she says.

Sasuke puts his hand into a fist, "then come with me," he pulls her to his house.

"Hello Sasuke," Itachi says.

"Hi big brother, where is the first aid kit?" Sasuke asks.

"Why do you need it, are you hurt?" Itachi looks at his younger brother for injures.

"No a friend of mine is," Sasuke says and Itachi looks outside to see Naruto looking at their garden.

"I will get it," Itachi does and the go outside, "hello."

"Hi," Naruto says smiling, "Sasuke I am fine, really."

"That man cut you with a kunai and hit you repeatedly," Sasuke says, "just let him look at you."

Itachi unwraps the bandages to see a large cut on each of her arms but her face looks fine, "do you know who attacked you?"

"He is just a villager who hates me," Naruto says, "just like everyone else," she mutters.

"Well that is all I can do, you should go to the hospital though," Itachi says.

Naruto gets up, "I don't need to but thank you," she says and leaves.

"Sasuke, did you see who attacked her?" Itachi asks.

"Yes," Sasuke says, "I pushed him into the lake."

**End**

"After that I would stay with Naruto until I had to go home," Sasuke says to himself, "I would even take her out to eat at Ichiraku." Sasuke sees the black haired man, he has a scar over his eye but Sasuke still recognized him.

Sasuke takes out his katana and cut off his head, but it was a water clone, "nice try." He says and holds a kunai to Sasuke's neck, "who are you?"

"I am going to take revenge for my friend," Sasuke says and stabs him through his stomach.

"Another Uchiha," he says and coughs up blood, "said that to me before."

Sasuke looks at him, "Itachi." The man dies.

**Hope you like it. :)**

******Some fair warning, I will be adding flash backs in most, if not all, of the chapters**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

Sasuke walks into his room to see Naruto looking at the wall, "what are you doing Dobe?"

She looks at him, "there isn't a window in here," she says stating the obvious, "and the room is dull and boring."

Sasuke puts a small glass vase on the table and puts a sunflower in it, "I won't take you outside for a wail but this should help." Sasuke knows how much Naruto loves sunflowers, whenever Sasuke sees one he thinks of her.

Sakura walks around Konoha looking for her best friend who she thinks is color blind, "Naruto - Kun, come out before I make you," Sakura says knocking on Naruto's apartment door. The door opens by itself and she walks in, "Naruto – Kun?" She looks around and the window has holds in it and there are rocks all over the floor. The walls are discolored and Sakura can only see one thing of value in Naruto's home, a clear vase with a blue tulip in it. "Naruto – Kun!" She screams, "Kakashi has a mission for us!"

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Kakashi asks her.

"I haven't seen Naruto – Kun and I thought he was just hiding out in his home," Sakura says.

"Sakura, Naruto isn't in Konoha anymore," Kakashi says.

"Wait what do you mean he isn't in Konoha anymore, Naruto – Kun is in Konoha, he lives here, he would never abandon us," Sakura says.

"Naruto has been kidnaped Sakura," Kakashi says, "by Sasuke."

"What, how would you know that?!"

"Someone is always watching Naruto, so when he was taken the Anbu again saw it happen and reported it," Kakashi says.

"Why didn't they save Naruto – Kun instead of reporting it?!"

"That was there orders Sakura, we have to go to the hokage's office, let's go," Kakashi says.

"Naruto, when was the last time you bathed?" Sasuke says her.

"Before I was kidnaped," she says coldly and irritated.

"I will start the shower," Sasuke says and walks into the bathroom and leaves the door open. She looks in and starts thinking of ways to attack him using leverage and the fact she can take his sword right now. She quick dismays the thought after thinking about how she could fail; Sasuke will grab the sword before she can even touch it. Sasuke turns around and walks up to her, "I will take the cuffs off so you can bath," he pushes his chakra into the cuffs on her arms and they come off. She rubs her wrist as he does the same to the cuffs on her ankles.

Sasuke stands up and she kicks him bellow his rope belt, she looks at him irritated then pain runs across her foot, "Owww," she cries and hold her foot and repeatedly says 'ow'.

He looks at her bored, "did you real think that would work?"

"You can't blame me for trying, what is it made of steel?!" She says still holding her hurt foot.

Sasuke pats her on the shoulder, "if you aren't done taking a shower in an hour then I am coming in to get you," Sasuke says and close the door on his way out.

"Perverted teme," she says and gets into the shower. For several minutes she just let the water run down her face. She washes her hair and body then gets out, she finds two very soft towels and puts her hair up in one and as she is about to dry off the door opens, she quick covers her body, "what, it hasn't been an hour yet!"

Sasuke walks in and plugs the drain and fills the tub with water and bubbles, "you have another hour," he says and leaves again after he turns the water off.

"You have got to be kidding me," she tries to open the door and it's locked, "stupid teme," she mutters and sits in the tub with the towel still in her hair. After sitting in the tub for what feels like a half an hour to her she gets out and dries off. She looks around the bathroom for cloths but there aren't any, "you have got to be kidding me!" She walks up to the door and knocks on it, "Sasuke I am done, and I need cloths!"

Sasuke opens the door and sits on the coach, "come here, I will brush your hair," he pats his leg.

She walks out holding the towel, "no," she says, "I want something to wear," she says. Naruto would just take his spare cloths if he had any, he only wears the one set.

Sasuke sighs, walks to her, and pulls her to the coach and as he sits down he pulls her down with him. He unwraps her hair and brushes it. "Do you remember how I would brush your hair every day?" Sasuke asks her, and she nods.

**Flash back**

"Naruto, come here, I'll brush it," Sasuke says as the two ninja are trying to get ready to go to school in Sasuke's house.

"I am fine," Naruto says as she brushes her hair and holding a ribbon in her other hand.

Sasuke stops her, takes the brush and ribbon and brushes it, "I thought you said you were fine," he says trying to run the brush through her hair, "is this why you would keep you hair short?"

"Nice guess but no," she says and Sasuke finally brushes all the notes out and ties it in a ponytail.

"There," Sasuke says, "and I am brushing it from now on," he says as the walk out the door.

"Whatever you says teme," Naruto says teasing him; he rolls his eyes giving her some satisfaction.

He pats her head, "good Dobe."

**End**

"Alright I am done," Sasuke says and she stands up.

Kabuto comes in averting his eyes, "here," he holds out the white dress.

"Thank you," she takes it and goes into the bathroom slamming the door.

Kabuto looks at Sasuke, "I thought I said I would get it in a minute," Sasuke says.

"Yes you did, but it was on my way, so I thought I would save you the trip and let you spend more time with your pet before your next mission or training," Kabuto says and leaves.

Naruto comes out of the bathroom and Sasuke looks irritated, still emotionless but she could feel it. She smile and rolls her towel up and **smack**, she hits Sasuke with the towel, "what?"

"Teme," she says and grabs a book to read.

Sasuke looks at the book ad takes it from her, "you can't read that," he puts it back on the shelf too high for her to reach.

"Well I have nothing to do in here and I want to read that," Naruto says irritated.

"Sit down and I will get you a book you can read," Sasuke says, Naruto glares at him and sits down. He grabs a small picture book and hands it to her, "this is at your reading level Dobe."

She opens the book and Sasuke looks at the other books on the shelf. Naruto throws the small book at him and hits him on the back of the head, "I can read teme," she says crossing her arms, "I am not five!"

_Though that is how you act most of the time, and I know how you acted when you were five_, "I know," Sasuke says in a sigh.

**Hope you guess like the story so far, : )**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

**Thanks for the review and here is the new chapter **

**It is longer than the other chapters **

Sasuke walks into his room after training and sees Naruto asleep in his bed. He gets in over her because she is on the outside of the bed; he sleeps next to her and holds Naruto close to him.

**Flash Back**

"Naruto are you coming to bed or what?!" Sasuke screams from his room, he has been making Naruto stay in his house ever since he tried to stay in her house and saw how horrible it looked.

"Hang on I can't get this stupid ribbon out, why did you tie it so tight," Naruto pulls at it until it comes out and she walks to Sasuke's room, "go it."

Sasuke looks to his seven year old friend and wonders, _why does everyone hate him, would I like him more if he was a girl?_ Sasuke's eyes widen at the last thought and quickly dismay it. "Just come to bed already," he lifts up the covers and Naruto crawls in and lies close to him.

**End**

Naruto brushes up agents Sasuke and he has to think, _don't rape her, I cannot rape her right now! _Sasuke puts his arm around her and goes to sleep.

Sasuke wakes up to hearing Naruto screaming and her falling off the bed, Sasuke grabs his sword and looks around, "what's wrong."

"A snake just tried to rape ME!" Naruto screams at him and steps on a snake. Sasuke lifts up the covers and see two snakes; he lifts up her pillow to find another one there. Sasuke, irritated, picks up all the snakes and walks out of the room.

He walks into the kitchen and Orochimaru and Kabuto are eating breakfast, "what are these?" he holds out the snakes.

"Good morning to you too Sasuke – Kun," Kabuto says.

"Those are snakes, they are every where, why do you ask Sasuke – Kun?" Orochimaru asks him.

Sasuke throws them in the air and destroys them with chidori, "if I see another snake in my room I will do the same thing to you," he say.

"You are half dressed," Kabuto says.

"What?" Sasuke looks at himself and he isn't wearing his shirt, rope belt, and he left his sword in his room but he is still caring the sheath, "shut up," he grabs two plats of pancakes and goes back to his room.

Naruto looks at the sword on the bed, _I can use it to escape but,_ she just stares at it.

Sasuke walks in and puts the plats on the table, "Naruto what are you doing?"

"I am trying to reading the stupid book," she says trying to reach it.

"Try later, eat now," Sasuke says, Naruto sighs and sits by him.

They eat the pancakes and she looks around the room, "you said that you would let me go outside, when?"

Sasuke looks at her and smiles, "later," he says and she pouts, "see you later Dobe."

"By teme, and I could hear the snake talk from here," Naruto says and giggles, "you threated to fry Orochimaru to a crisp with chidori."

Sasuke smiles and leaves, "who is the real Dobe here, me or you?"

"It is still you," Sasuke opens the door; he scares Naruto when he came back, then leaves.

Naruto thinks about how to get the book then pushes the table to the book shelf, stands on the table and gets the book, "ha, take that teme," she says quietly. She sits on the coach, "now let's see what Sasuke is trying to hid, maybe it's a diary," she says smiling evilly then it fades when she looks in the book. "Why would he have this," she says. The book has pictures of Naruto that Sasuke took of her, pictures of them together, and pictures of her she didn't even know he had. (He took them in secret when he stalked her after he left, and a little wail he was still in Konoha.)

She flips to the back, the first picture she sees is one of them at the lake and Naruto is on Sasuke's shoulders when they were five. She goes to the middle and sees a picture of everyone in team seven and next to it is a picture of Sasuke dressed like Naruto and Naruto dressed like Sasuke. She looks through it until she hears the door open then she runs and puts back on the shelf.

"Naruto – chan, what are you doing?" Kabuto asks.

"I am looking for a book," she grabs a random book and starts reading it as she sits down.

Kabuto looks at the title, "that isn't going to make any sense to you, here let me choose something," Kabuto takes the book and grabs a book on medical herbs and flowers, "this looks more to your liking."

"Thanks," she takes it and reads it.

"Naruto – chan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can ask anything you want, but that doesn't mean I will answer you," Naruto says and turns the page.

Kabuto grabs her chin and makes her looks at him, "why are you crying?"

"I am not crying!" She says and smacks his hand way.

He tries to touch her check but she smacks him again, he grabs her arms. He moves his hand close and she flinches, he touches her check lightly, "then what is this?" He let's go of her.

"Shut up," she says whipping away her tears and looking in the opposite direction.

"Why are you crying?" Kabuto asks.

"Because I thought of something stupid, something that will never change," Naruto says whispering the last part. Kabuto smiles and leaves, Naruto moves the table back and reads her book.

**Flash back**

"Come on Sasuke, everyone will get a kick out of it," Naruto pleads.

"No Naruto, I will not wear your cloths, but you can wear mine if you want," Sasuke says.

"No, no, you have to wear mine and I have to wear yours, come on it will be funny to watch the fan girls reactions," Naruto says laughs at the thought.

Sasuke sighs and takes her jacket, "I will never do this again," he puts on her orange jacket and pants.

"Let's go," Naruto says and they walk to school, no Naruto runs and Sasuke walks.

"HI Naru – Kun," her fan girls say. Then look at her horrified, "why are you dressed like the Uchiha?!"

"HI Sasuke – Kun," his fan girls says and respond the same way as Naruto's.

They go into a war again and Naruto is laughing, Sasuke and Naruto sit down, "told you this would be fun."

"Ok I don't understand you sometimes Naruto," Sasuke says.

"What do you mean?" She asks and stops laughing.

"One minute you're nice to all you little fans and the next you are pull pranks and things like this," Sasuke says looking at the war and they look at Sakura and Ino pulling at each other's hair.

"Well I am just like that," Naruto says, "I am unpredictable."

**End**

"Now I think you're more unpredictable," Naruto says.

Sasuke is sitting bored out of his mind listening to Orochimaru talk, "and that is what a woman wants," Orochimaru says.

"And you are telling me this instead of training me to kill Itachi because," Sasuke looks at him ready to kill him for wasting his time, time he could have been using to be with Naruto.

"Because you brought a woman here instead of doing what I asked you to do with her," Orochimaru says.

"I told you I will not let her suffer anymore in the hell hole of a village," Sasuke snaps at Orochimaru shocking him. Sasuke gets up and walks to his room, he passes Kabuto on the way and he is staring at his hand the whole time.

He opens the door, "hello teme," Naruto says and looks up from her book.

"I want to show you something, come with me," Sasuke says and opens the door for her to walk out.

"Um, ok," she puts the book down and walks out the door.

Sasuke takes her hand, "I have to cover your eyes," Sasuke says and blind folds her.

"Where are we going Sasuke," Naruto says.

"Somewhere special," he pulls her. He opens a door outside and caries her bridal style, "we are here."

"Can I take it off now, and touch the ground?" Naruto asks, Sasuke puts her down and she can feel the grass, "we're outside," she takes the blind fold off. They are standing in front of a large meadow of a thousand different flowers, flower bushes, and a large cherry blossom tree in the middle of the field in full bloom, "This is impossible," Naruto breaths.

"Just like you described, right down to the last rose, just like the original," Sasuke says and puts a white rose in her hair, "shall we look around?" Sasuke holds out his hand.

"Yes," she takes in and the walk around the meadow.

"Naruto," Sasuke says as she picks some flowers, "this place is surrounded by a barrier so stay away from here," Sasuke walks to the area where the flowers just stop.

"Alright," she says, "finish," she says and puts a flower crown on his head, "there is your crown prince Sasuke."

**Flash back**

"Naruto where are we going?!" Sasuke asks getting annoyed because Naruto blind folded him.

"You will see just be patient," Naruto says, "Sasuke, if I was a girl, would you hate me."

"What, why would you ask me that," Sasuke says still being pulled by Naruto.

"Please answer me, would you hate me?" Naruto asks then she stops pulling him, "we are here, take off the blind fold," Sasuke does and looks at the small meadow.

"Wow, did you do all this?" Sasuke looks at all the different color flowers everywhere and the thing that caught his eye is the large cherry blossom in the middle of everything.

"Yes I planted and raised all the flowers but the tree has been here for years," Naruto says, "come on, in a few minutes the show will start," Naruto pulls Sasuke under the tree. Sasuke can feel a breeze as they walk and it is only around the tree, then when they sit down the tree blooms and all the flowers fly off.

"How are you doing this, the cherry blossom tree already finished blooming this year," Sasuke says looking at the pink petals flying of the tree all over the felid of flowers. "Is this our initials?" Sasuke says and runs his hand over the heart with N. U. + S. U. in it.

"I think this ground is blessed," Naruto says and ignores his last question, "because blue roses grow here too," she gets up and Sasuke follows her.

"What do you mean blessed?"

"Blessed by the dead," Naruto says and shows him a medium stone with names Naruto carved into in, "these people died when I was born, I am still adding names to the list though, but I honor them here and pray for their happiness," Naruto says and prays, "I call it the fallen hero list."

"Wow," is the only word Sasuke can say, he never thought Naruto could do anything like this.

"Oh yeah you need you crown," Naruto says and runs into the flowers.

"Wait what crown," Sasuke just stands at the 'fallen hero list' and stares at it. He reads a few of the names until he see the word 'Uchiha' on it. He walks around to the back and every Uchiha that Itachi killed is on the rock.

Naruto puts the flower crown on him, "the last Uchiha, prince Sasuke," Naruto says smiling. His crown is made of one red rose in the front and the rest are other red and black flowers.

Sasuke looks at her and says, "So what are you then?"

"I am the next Hokage," Naruto says, "I will make everyone notice me and make sure nothing like that happens again here," Naruto says looking at Sasuke and puts her flower crown on, it has one blue rose on the front and the rest are white roses.

"Did you carve all that out?"

"Yeah, I took me a little wail, and I am still writing it," Naruto says and runs her hand across the rock. "Sasuke, you have to promise me that you will never tell anyone about this place, or come here alone."

"Why, never mind, I promise," Sasuke says.

That night Naruto looks out Sasuke bedroom window and sees a fire, "no, NO!" She screams and jumps out the window.

Sasuke wakes up and follows her. Naruto looks at Sakura meadow, it is burn to ashes and three Konoha ninjas stand there looking at her.

"Why did you do this?" Naruto says about to cry.

"A demon like you, who slaughtered so many people, doesn't deserve happiness," a women spits.

"You don't understand what this place was then, do you?" Naruto asks looking down.

"Then enlighten us demon, your killing grounds?!" One of the men says.

"This was a grave site for those who fell to the Kyuubi!" She screams, "the flowers were so that this place was beautiful and full of life for the spirits who stay here, and they decide who can come here and leave alive," Naruto says.

"So where is the grave then?!"

"Here," she steps to the sit and point to the rock, the three ninja walk to the rock and are shocked as the read the names.

"My son' name," the women says.

"My wife and daughter name."

"My brother's name."

"They forgave me a long time ago, so leave now or you will be killed by the ones you hold dear," Naruto says and walks to the dead cherry blossom tree. "You killed it, everything here was alive with its own chakra and now everything is dead," she says walking around the tree.

"We didn't…"

"The only thing alive is the blue roses," she takes one of the ninja's kunai and uses it to digs them up and then she carries them like they are fine china to the rock and replants them, "I don't want to see you here or screwing with me again," Naruto says and leaves.

Sasuke walks out, "I never thought that the demon did…"

"Why do you always pick on and attack Naruto like this!" Sasuke screams at them, "He hasn't done anything to deserve this!"

"Yeah we realize that now," the woman says.

"Well you all are going to help me replant every flower in this field and get a new cherry blossom tree, you own him that much," Sasuke says, they nod and flash away. Sasuke picks up some of the ashes on the ground and they blow out of his hand from a mysterious breeze. The three ninja come back, "where are the flowers?!"

"You have to come and tell us what to get," the man says looking to the side. Sasuke can still feel the breeze but the other ninjas aren't.

"Alright let's go," Sasuke says and they leave.

The sun rises and they are about to start planting until Naruto walks over, "what are you doing here?!"

"Naruto, we are replanting all the flowers here," Sasuke says.

"It won't work, I told you everything here was alive, and not that it is dead nothing will grow here," Naruto says irritated.

One ninja covers the first flower, and then it dies in a matter seconds and turns into the same ash as the other flowers, "impossible."

"No life, no new plants," Naruto says, "this is how you can heal the land," she walks up to the tree and pushes her chakra into it and the tree glows red. A strong wind blows and it only hits Sasuke and Naruto, the other ninja stand there looking in shock. She takes her hands off breathing hard, "I don't have enough chakra to fix it," she says, "and if you didn't feel the breeze then the next mission you go on, you will die." They look at Naruto in shock, "they don't want you here, especially not after you destroyed there garden," Naruto leaves.

**End**

Sasuke puts a blue rose flower crown on Naruto, "and yours princess Naruto." Sasuke remembers seeing the funeral the three ninjas had after they died on a mission. Sasuke looks at Naruto, he can't stop thinking about how nice this is, staying with her again and seeing her smile whenever he wants.

"Sasuke come on," Naruto says running to the tree, Sasuke follows her and sits by her under the tree.

"Watch the air," Sasuke says and pushes a little of his chakra into the tree and the petals fly of like there is a small breeze.

"Wow," Naruto says and her eyes glimmer in happiness.

Sasuke takes out a kunai and carves in a heart 'SasuNaru Forever'. "I hope you are enjoying yourself."

"So what is this garden called?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto's Garden," Sasuke says and puts the kunai way, "and the answer is no," Sasuke says and puts his arm around her.

Naruto blushes, "what do you mean no?"

"I mean 'no I would not hate you if you are a girl and never told me,' on the contrary I will love you," Sasuke says and kisses her on her soft lips, Naruto is surprised then kisses back, after they run out of air they pull apart.

"I love you too," Naruto says and lays her head on his shoulder. Sasuke and Naruto sit like that for a long time until Sasuke looks at Naruto who is sleeping.

Sasuke picks her up, cares her inside and puts her in there bed. He takes of her flower crown but leaves the white rose in her hair; Sasuke takes his crown off and leaves the room. "So did she like the garden?" Kabuto asks standing outside the door.

"Hn," Sasuke says and puts on his emotionless mask and walks forward, Kabuto follows him.

"I see your pet enjoyed it," Kabuto says and Sasuke continues to walk, "especially since I saw her crying earlier and all." Sasuke stops, grabs Kabuto by the neck, slams him agents the wall and activates his sharingan.

Sasuke looks at him pissed, "did you make her cry?"

"No, why would I need to, she found something that made her cry in your book shelf," Kabuto says and Sasuke drops him and walks away. _She found the book, I should have hidden it instead of showing where it is, but it was in the same spot I put it in before._

"Hello Sasuke – kun," Orochimaru says, "Shall we begin your training?"

"Yeah, I have some anger to work off," Sasuke says, "and if you give me another lecture on woman I will kill you," Sasuke says and they go.

**I hope you enjoyed reading the new chapter. : )**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto, just the plot.**

**Things are going to change this chapter**

Naruto is sitting in the garden wail Sasuke is training with Orochimaru, though the agreement for the garden took a lot of discussion between Sasuke and Naruto. All Sasuke has to say is he doesn't want her to be bored, but Naruto made him learn the hard way that she is right most of the time. The rest of the time is, 'I will kill you if I have to stay in this stupid cave for one more minute!'

"Let me see," Naruto says holding flowers in her arm, "I need this one too," she walks to the front of the barrier.

"Naruto –kun," Sakura says and runs to her.

"Sakura stop, don't take another step!" Naruto says and she stops, "there is a barrier around this area," Naruto warns, "but what are you doing here?"

"We came to rescue you Naruto – Kun, and get Sasuke back," Sakura says.

"We?"

"Kakashi, Sai, and me, we all came here," Sakura says.

"Who is, never mind, you need to hide," Naruto says and looks back, "my time is almost up."

Sakura looks at her in shock, "what do you mean by 'almost up'?"

"It means," she looks back, "time is up go hide now!" Sakura hides.

"Naruto – chan, it is time to go back inside," Kabuto says and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, but first," she puts a flower crown on his head, "now we can go it, and if you destroy it or take it off I will put another one on you," Naruto says and Kabuto leads her in.

They walk inside and a boy with short black hair walks up to them, his shirt shows his stomach and one of his sleeves is longer than the other. "Hello," he says.

"Hi, who are you?" Naruto asks.

"I am Sai, and you are?"

"Naruto," she says, "nice to meet you."

"Now that you two are acquainted, Naruto please return to your room and Sai I will show you where yours is," Kabuto says and leads Sai away.

**"You know they are here," **Kyuubi says, **"you have been able to follow everything since I removed all the chakra seal."**

Naruto is silent and opens the door into Sasuke's room and he is asleep on the bed, she walks out closing the door quietly, "I shouldn't wake him," she mutters and walks around the cave.

**"Retrace your steps unless you want to run into your Konoha friends."**

Naruto turns around and walks the opposite way, "thanks."

"Oh, it's you again," Sai says looking at Naruto.

She quickly stops and looks at him, "I thought you were going to your room Sai, why are you wondering the halls, are you lost? That happens a lot to me," she says laughing.

Sai smiles and says, "no but I think you are Naruto – Kun."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asks and looks at him with a straight face.

"You should be in Konoha, not here, stay hidden and I will take you home after I finish my other mission," Sai says and walks by her, "and if you tip anyone off then I will be taking you back with force."

"Sai, if you kill or hurt Sasuke you will have to take me back kicking, screaming, and I won't go down without a fight, root boy," Naruto says and runs forward. _If the Anbu are here then this is a slaughter, not a rescue, Kyuubi how many people are here?_

**"Counting you, seven," **Kyuubi says, **"Why did you let him think that you are defenseless Kit?"**

_It is part of my plan; I need to make sure they play the game I am setting up,_ "now I need to find Sasuke." There is a loud explosion and Naruto runs to it. Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai are looking at Sasuke.

Naruto runs out, the light hurts her eyes but she quickly adjusts, "Naruto – Kun!" Naruto stops when she is between Sasuke and the three Konoha ninjas.

"Naruto, come here," Sasuke says and draws his sword.

"Naruto – Kun, remember our little chat," Sai says and draws his sword. Naruto looks at him shocked and Sasuke gets irritated. Naruto moves and Sasuke and Sai lung at each other, Naruto waits until they are close to each other and she uses an unbelievable speed, she takes Sasuke and Sai's swords. She holds Sasuke pointed at Sai's lungs.

"You unlocked the chakra seals I see," Sasuke says smiling and walks to her.

Naruto holds Sai's sword to her neck, "come any closer and I will kill myself!" Everyone freezes, "everyone back up!"

Everyone walks backwards, "Naruto – Kun, come on, we are your friends," Sakura says and walks forward. Naruto pushes the sword closer to Sai and she stops.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"This is a game we are all going to play, catch the demon," Naruto says, "you remember the rules right?" Sasuke and Sakura nod, "well that is good, we will start in three, two, one!" Naruto grabs Sai and they vanish, the only things left are two letters with 'Sasuke' on one and 'Sakura' on the other.

**Flash back**

"So will you two play?" Naruto asks smiling and holding two envelopes.

"Well tell us how to play first Dobe," Sasuke says.

"After you agree to play," Naruto says puffing out her checks.

"Fine we will play now tell us the rules," Sasuke says.

"Ok, the game is called catch the demon," the name made Sasuke mad; "you have to find cards that give you clues to where the card the captures the 'demon' is. All the cards are scatted around Konoha, and if you find and try to capture the 'demon' before you find the capture cad you loss, and if I catch you as you look for the card then you have to start all over, got it?"

"It sounds kind a hard, but I get it," Sakura says.

"Good, here are the first cards and when I count to three we will start, one, two, three," Naruto vanishes and Kakashi is watching the game.

**End**

Naruto lets go of Sai, carries Sasuke's sword, and keeps running. Sai follows her, "why are you following me, the way back to Konoha is the opposite way," Naruto says.

"My mission is to bring you back and that is what I am going to do," Sai says still following her, but he doesn't try to speed up.

"You are just going to follow me until I go to Konoha aren't you," Naruto asks irritated by her new stalker.

"Yep," Sai says smiling.

She sighs loudly, "well we are stopping in the town a head, I need new cloths." They go into the cloth store and Naruto gets an orange shirt, black pants, and two black ribbons.

"You look better in that than the dress," Sai says.

"Yeah, I like this better too," she says putting her hair up, "I am going to need a sheath for this," she hold out Sasuke's sword.

"Why did you bring that?"

"I haven't fought with chakra for a wail so what do you think I used?"

Sai smile, "I know where you can get one."

"Where?" Naruto asks skeptical.

Sai points at the black smiths shop, "If they make sword they make sheaths."

"Aright," Naruto and Sai walk into the shop, "hello?"

"Yes, who is it," an older man walks out caring a sword and looks at them, "hello sunshine, where's gloomy and dead?"

Naruto giggles, "Nice to see you to old man, and Sasuke isn't going to be supervising me this time, but I do need a sheath for this," she holds out Sasuke's sword.

"What did he break it training with Orochimaru – san?" He asks and takes the sword, "it is dull, I'll make the sheath and sharpen it wail you're here."

The old man walks into a different room, "you know him?" Sai asks.

"Yeah Sasuke let me meet him once, I am surprised he remembers me," Naruto says and leans agents the wall.

"Well you are very remember able," Sai says.

She looks at him, "yeah, just like all demons are," she says sarcastically.

"Here you go," the old man comes out and hands her Sasuke sword in a white sheath and a sword in cloth.

"What is the second sword for?"

"Your lover had me make it for you, and I wanted to see your face when you see it," the old man says. Naruto opens it to see an orange katana with a black strip down the handle and sheath, the sheath has the Uzumaki symbol on one side and the Uchiha symbol on the other. He hands her a purple rope belt, it is just like Sasuke's and she is going to wear it the same way, she puts it on.

"Wow," she draws the sword, "its light and well balanced, thank you old man," Naruto sheaths her new sword and puts it back in the cloth. "Thank you for everything, bye," they leave.

"Now where?" Sai asks.

"They won't get to the new location until tomorrow at the earliest, even if they work together, and I doubt they will, so to a hotel," Naruto checks them in and they stay in the same room.

Sai takes out his book with him and his brother on it, "what is that?"

"A book I drew," Sai says and Naruto takes it.

She flips through it until she sees the picture with no faces, "it isn't done," she says disappointed.

"I was going to draw something that I wanted to show my brother but I can't remember what it was," Sai says and Naruto gives it back.

"A smile," she says.

"Excuse me?"

"People like to show others true smile full of emotions," Naruto says and goes into the bathroom to take a shower. Sai draws them smiling and realizes that is what he wanted to show him.

**"You are getting good at reading people, like an animal,"** Kyuubi says.

"Shut up," she mutters as she gets dress again and dries her hair, "Sai take a shower now if you want because I am leaving tomorrow with or without you," Naruto says then looks around the room, empty. "Guess he wanted to leave, oh well," she shrugs and takes out two books, the photo book and the flower and herb book. He looks through the pictures of Sasuke and herself.

"So you have one too," Sai says coming out of nowhere and takes it. Naruto blushes, "why are you looking at a picture of yourself naked?"

"Wait what, he didn't!" Naruto scream angry and looks at the picture, "that teme!"

"So this is Sasuke's," Sai says and continues to look through it, "what are you doing in this one?" Naruto looks at it.

"That day I was either trying to find Sasuke because we were playing tag or I was looking for someone I had the intent to kill," Naruto says.

"And this one?"

"Oh that one is," she looks at the picture of Sasuke and her wearing kimonos, "that is something you don't need to know about," she takes the book back.

Sasuke and Sakura pick up their envelopes, Sasuke reads his, "today we will play, go back to the place where you found the crown forged of lies."

Sakura reads hers, "This is the day to laugh and play, never hiding in plain sight go and follow the person who hides their emotions behind a mask, with a crown forged of lies on there head."

Sasuke walks to Naruto's garden and Sakura follows him, "why are you following me?"

"You heard the card, if we want Naruto back then we have to play his game, but I don't understand why he would leave like that and not come home," Sakura says.

"Because that place isn't HER home," Sasuke made sure to infancies her.

"What, Naruto – kun is a boy, who is the girl you are talking about?"

Sasuke stops and looks Sakura in the eyes, "listen you stupid women, Naruto is a girl, she is female," Sasuke says turns around and continues to walk.

"What why do you think Naruto is a girl Sasuke – Kun?"

"I have seen her naked, that's why," Sasuke says.

Sakura is shocked, "why were you peeping at him, I mean her?"

"I didn't know at the time and she didn't lock the door to the bathroom after she came out of the shower," Sasuke says and they walk into Naruto's garden.

"Amazing, it is so beautiful," Sakura says looking around but Sasuke just walks to the large cherry blossom tree and gets his note.

"Good job my prince Uchiha, I am going to visit the one who you hate with all your heat, hope you make it here with me so we can talk to the weasel" Sasuke crumples up the note and runs out of the room. Sakura grabs her note and follows him.

She reads hers, "run, run, run, keep up with him on his path to revenge. The man who has the same eyes as him is the next target on the list, find the weasel to find your next clue and end this game of revenge."

Naruto looks at Sai sleeping, "sorry but I have to do this myself," she whispers and leave the hotel through the window. She heads to the akatsuki headquarters until she is stopped by a human shark.

"What are you doing around here?" he asks.

"Looking for something," she says.

"Go back to the town kid, unless you want to die," Kisame says.

"Well I am not afraid of dying tonight," Naruto says and walks pass him, "I am looking for Itachi Uchiha, you know him?" she asks already knowing the answer.

"Hello Naruto – chan," Itachi says coming out of nowhere.

"So this is the nine tails jinchūriki, he looks different," Kisame says.

"For god's sake, I am a GIRL," she snaps at him and he steps back, she takes a breath, "Itachi you know why I am here right?"

"Would you like to come in?"

"If you will make some tea," Naruto says and he leads her inside the akatsuki base.

"Here," he gives her a cup of tea, "so why have you come after all this time?"

"I have a change of heart about a few things, like my opinion of Konoha for instance," Naruto says.

"Hey Itachi have you seen Sasori, hm?" Deidara ask then looks at Naruto, "what is a jinchūriki doing sitting like he is a guest?!"

Naruto stands up and curses at him, "I am a fucking girl, you…" Itachi covers her mouth.

"Deidara, Naruto – chan is a girl that has had enough of being called a boy, like you are a boy who is called a girl a lot. Now unless you want to see her talk to you like Hidan I suggest you apologies," Itachi says and uncovers her mouth.

"Well now I know I am not the only one who has that problem," Deidara jokes.

"Drop dead," she says flipping him off, "your problem didn't start because you were beaten, cut, and as a bonus got all your hair cut off by the villagers of your village who think you are a piece of trash, no worst that a piece of trash, because of something you couldn't control was sealed into on the day of your birth," Naruto says then smile and sits down. Everyone is speechless, including Hidan who just walked in.

"Wow," he says.

"So about the deal you told me about," Naruto says talking like she hadn't told that story.

Itachi snaps back to reality and says, "I will do it if you keep up you end of the barren," Itachi says.

"Well I hope you are ready to tell him the truth because he is coming here as we speak," Naruto says.

"Sasuke is coming here, and how would you know that?"

"Simple, he is looking for someone to protect," Naruto says and gets up, "I will come back later, hey bond and white heads, close your mouths you'll catch flies," Naruto says and leaves in a puff of smoke.

**I hope you liked it. : )**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto, just the plot**

Naruto goes back to the akatsuki base in the morning, she gives Itachi two letters to give Sakura and Sasuke when they get there and she sits on the coach. Itachi waits unpleased about the par he has in her plane.

Sasuke walks into the akatsuki base and Sakura walks close to him, "Sasuke – kun are you sure she would come to akatsuki to the place where everyone wants her dead?!"

"It is no different from Konoha," Sasuke says.

"Hello, I am going to guess you're here for Naruto, hm?" Deidara asks and looks at Sakura.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asks.

"Living room, let's go you two, Itachi is keeping her company," Deidara says and they follow him. "Hey Uchiha, fox, they are here and I am leaving," Deidara says and leaves the room.

"Itachi," Sasuke says with his voice full of hate then he sees Naruto sitting by him, "Naruto come here!"

"Ok Itachi tell him," Naruto says and they both stand up.

"Foolish little brother you lack," Itachi starts then.

**THUMP**

Naruto smacks him on the back of the head, "really, I don't even understand why you like saying that, now tell him the truth, and if you start that stupid lacking stuff I will kick you where you don't want me to," Naruto warns.

"Truth? Ok I am getting tired of all these riddles Naruto, will you just take normally!"

"Ok, then let's start here, everything you think you know about the Uchiha massacre is a lie and he killed everyone to protect you," Naruto says.

"What, you can believe anything he says; he is a cold blooded killer!" Sasuke says and activates his sharingan.

"Sasuke, I am sorry about everything I did but if I hadn't done that then you would have become a jinchūriki," Itachi says.

"Jinchūriki, why would I become a jailer for a tailed beast?!"

"Because the Uchiha found the three tails unsealed and you were the only one they could think of to seal it in," Itachi says. (Ok I am changing the story of why he killed the clan, please don't kill me)

"What, no that isn't true!"

"Sasuke, he is telling you the truth, we made a deal a long time ago that when we all meet like this then he would tell you everything," Naruto says, "I am not lying and I would never lie to you Sasuke, what would I probably gain from tricking you. I don't care where we live anymore, so what else would I gain from this if it is a trick," Naruto says and walks up to Sasuke and hugs him.

"Then it is all true," Sasuke says, "then what happened to the three tails?" Sasuke asks.

"It is sealed in the Bijuu container that we are going to use for world domination," Itachi says and Naruto turns around glaring at him.

"You aren't going to try to kill me with that thing again, are you?" Naruto asks.

"No."

"Good, now I have something to say to you about the whole killing the clan," Naruto says walking up to Itachi, "what is with you lack hatred, were you trying to making him into a power hungry _thing_, and with all seriousness, 'live to hate me and only live to kill me', what about reviving your clan double agent dummy, what if he killed himself I am pretty sure you don't have a girlfriend," Naruto says chewing him out.

"That is something I will have to work on with her," Sasuke says to himself.

"I mean come on, if the other last member of the Uzumaki walks in here and says, 'Naruto I killed all of our clan now live despising me and try to kill me,' who else would say that?!"

Pain walks in and sees everyone, "WTF."

"Speak of the devil," Naruto says.

"Why is she walking around capture her for the plan," Pain says and attacks her.

"I wouldn't do that uncle," Naruto says and pull out her sword ready to fight him.

"Uncle, I am not your uncle," Pain says.

She lowers her sword, "Nagato Uzumaki, right, or is there some other red haired man with a rinnegan and runs an S class evil organization using a six path of Pain," Naruto asks sarcastically.

"What the heck?" Pain says surprised and he isn't the only one, "how did you, wait, I mean I am Pain, I am god."

"Really, look Nagato, I am really don't have any patients left right now so," she walks up to him, "here is my blood, test it for yourself," she hands him the container of her blood, "now I am out of here, bye," the clone disappears.

"Naruto!" Sasuke says after she vanishes, "ok big brother give me the letter," Sasuke says holding out his hand.

"Here and here is your Sakura," Itachi says and hands them the notes.

Sasuke reads his, "good job, keep up, and don't forget how to smile like when we would play. I know you are irritates by now but this is the last one, probably," Sasuke says 'probably' irritated and surprised, "return to the place where we first met and don't forget…" he looks at the note and turns it over, "don't forget what?!" Sasuke asks irritated, he sighs and leaves to go to the docks in Konoha.

Sakura reads hers, "thanks for playing, this is the end for you in this game for now. I protested to bring Sasuke home and soon he will be and I will not have to worry about that anymore. Come back to Konoha and visit tomorrow, and P.S. I AM A GIRL, please keep my secret," Sakura looks at it smiling until the end, "I will never understand her." Sakura leaves and Itachi follows her, "why are you following me?"

"I am going to ask if I can rejoin the village," Itachi says and they go to Konoha.

Sasuke looks at Naruto sitting at the lake, she is staring out at the water like the first day he met her, "hello," Sasuke says and walks next to her.

"Hi, do you want to play a game?" Naruto asks not looking at him.

"What kind of game?"

"Am I a boy or girl?" She asks.

"Well it is obvious isn't it, you're the most beautiful girl in the world," Sasuke says and sits by her.

She smiles and looks at him, "thank you, I…" Sasuke stops her by kissing her on her soft lips. Sasuke has always loved her but now he feels like he can say it without worrying about her feelings for him.

Sasuke pulls away, "me too," he says and gets up, "now let's go home," he holds out his hand.

"Yes my prince," she says and takes his hand, they go back to Sasuke's house.

**Hope you liked the chapter. : )**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot. It isn't over yet. ; )**

**A few months later**

Naruto goes into her newly refurbished apartment, compliments of her uncle; it has three bed rooms and two bathrooms. Though two of the three bed rooms are always used because Konan and Pain live with her now, as her aunt and uncle, "I am home," she says and throws her jacket on a chair; they just finished her room so she is excited to see it.

"Welcome back Naruto," Konan says and kisses her on the forehead, "Pain is almost done." She is wearing a blue shirt and dark blue pants.

"Ouch," they hear Pain screams, "all mighty push!" They hear a loud crash.

"I think my room is going to take another day or a week," Naruto says looking at the smoke cloud that is coming out of her room.

"Welcome home Naruto," Pain says and walks out of the smoke cloud. He is wearing a red shirt and black pants.

"Did you try to give yourself another piercing with a hammer and nail again?" Naruto asks.

"No, Naruto, I just finished your room," Pain says then there is a loud crash, "in a few minute you can see it," he walks back into the room, "HOW DID THAT FALL!"

"I am going to guess that he isn't used to doing this," Naruto says giggling.

"He is actually better at doing this in bigger rooms," Konan says.

"Finished!" Pain screams, "crude!" he screams after something else breaks.

"Well my vase isn't going in there until he is done," Naruto says looking at her glass vase with a orange rose in it, "did Sasuke come over?"

"How did you know?" Konan asks.

"The flower is different, when I left it was a yellow rose and now it is orange," Naruto says and Konan looks at the rose.

Pain walks down the hall, "are you ready?" he is covered in dust and has some glass in his hair.

"Let's go," Naruto says and they go into her room. She looks in her new room and is amazed at what she sees, a king sized bed with red sheets and black pillow covers, the curtains are a dark blue, there is a lager book shelf, and a medium TV on the opposite wall of her bed, there is a short table on the ground that can seat eight people, a blue crystal chandler hanging in the middle of the room, a vanity with a large mirror on it, and a closet full of cloths, "oh my god!" she runs around looking at everything, "this is amazing!"

"Pain, let's let her look around wail you clean up," Konan says and they leave. Naruto opens the closet and it is full of cloths, with four of her normal attire, there is any color shirt, pants, and shorts you can think of in there. On the floor there are five different types of ninja shoes, light blue, dark blue, black, white, and akatsuki style shoes.

She looks through the closet until she sees an akatsuki cloak, "oh," she puts it on and it fits perfectly, "cool," she goes in front of the mirror, "I am the leader of akatsuki, Naruto, I am god!" She says, what she doesn't know is that Pain and Konan can see and hear her. She walks around her room and holds out her hand, "all mighty push!" She says in a deep voice and the table moves some. _Hey Kyuubi did I just?_

**"Ha-ha, I will let you in on a little secret Kit, Pain put some of his chakra in that cloak so I can let you use his moves," **Kyuubi says, **"But it will take a minute for your power to adjust." **

_Only when I am wearing the cloak, I have an idea_. Naruto grabs a pair of scissors and makes part of the cloak into two black fingerless gloves, "awesome they turned out perfectly," she says and puts them on. She repairs the cloak and it looks brand new, she leaves it on her bed.

She walks out of her room to see Konan smiling and Pain pouting, "what happened?"

"Nothing sweetie," Konan says, "I like your gloves."

"Thanks I just made them," she pulls them down a little.

"I don't sound like that," Pain mutters and looks in the newspaper, but Naruto doesn't hear him; she walks back into her room.

Naruto sighs, "Maybe I should go over to Sasuke's, no, if Itachi is there then it will be very awkward." Someone comes into her room through the window and blind folds her and another person grabs her arms. "Hey, what is going on?!"

They cover her mouth, "I don't think this is a good idea anymore," a girl says, _is that Hinata?_

"Shush or she will figure out it is us," another girl says, _that is Sakura's voice, good god why do people like kidnapping me?! _They pick Naruto up and carry her out the window.

Konan watches and walk back to Pain, "Naruto is out with friends," she says.

"As long as it is that Uchiha," Pain says and reads the paper.

They put Naruto down and take off the gage and blind fold, "Naruto Uzumaki, you are going to have a girls' day with us and like!" Sakura says.

"Sorry we were so mean about it, but Sakura said you would never say yes," Hinata says.

Naruto sighs very loudly, "just ask next time and WHY ME?!" She screams at them, scaring them.

"Because you are a girl, you need to do more girl things," Sakura says.

"Like what, get kidnapped and be useless in battle?" Naruto asks sarcastically.

"Hair or nail," Sakura asks Hinata.

"Nails, hair, shopping, then ice cream," Hinata says.

"I am going home," Naruto says then Sakura drags her into the nail store, "three for the works please," she tells the lady at the counter.

"Aright, just go into that room down the hall Sakura," she says and they go into the room and sit down.

"I hate you," Naruto says, "if you ever try this again I will leave the village like Sasuke but I won't come back!" She hisses.

"Well girls let's get started," a women says and she does their nails. Sakura's nails are painted pink, Hinata's are light purple, and Naruto's are light orange yellow, next they go to the hair salon.

"For the love of ramen NO!" Naruto says and tries to run away but Sakura pulls her inside.

"Yes," she says bored and they get there hair trimmed, Sakura and Hinata get their hair curled, Naruto gets her hair curled, by force, and she puts her hair in a ponytail.

"Now for the shopping, come on Naruto –kun," Sakura says and she pulls her in, Sakura still calls her Kun even though she knows Naruto is a girl, but old habits die hard or in her case not at all.

"NO, NO WAY I AM WEARING THIS!" Naruto screams at her, she can be heard throughout Konoha, and after a few minutes of the 'girls' day' Naruto's fan girls and boys started watching, some of the girls have a crush on her and the rest are admirers.

"If you wear that I will buy you all the ice cream you want," Sakura says.

"And ramen for the next month," Naruto says.

"Deal," Sakura says and they shake on it.

"Wow Naruto – chan you look so cute," Hinata says, she is wearing a pale purple dress that goes down to her knees.

"Thanks but I hate, I am just glade Sakura is letting me wear my gloves," Naruto says.

"You look nice Naruto – Kun," Sakura says she walks out of the dressing room; she is wearing a red ruffled skirt and a pink top.

"So I hear, let's just go get some ice cream," Naruto says as she walks away her heels click on the floor.

Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura sit down and get three white cones, "it feels like everyone is staring at us," Hinata says blushing.

"Sorry, that is my fault," Naruto stands up, "QUITE STARING PERVERTS!" they all turn Naruto sighs and sits back down. "This is your fault Sakura."

"Why is it my fault?!"

"Simple, they are all fans, and this is the first time I have ever worn something like this in public," Naruto says, she is wearing a orange dress the stops at her knees with a black ribbon around her waist and ties into a bow on her back, and she is wearing her fingerless black gloves, "and if you ever think I will do this without a bribe you are wrong."

"I heard you wore a white dress for Sasuke, tell us why?" Sakura asks.

"It was that or I walk around naked," Naruto says, she feels sick and runs into the bathroom. After she is finished puking she gets up and wipes her mouth, and washes her hands. She rinses out her mouth and says, "What the heck, why did I get sick?"

"Naruto are you ok?" Sakura asks as she walks in, "Naruto I want you to take this test," she hands her it.

"A pregnant test, why would I need this?" Naruto asks and looks at it.

"Well you have been hanging out with Sasuke a lot and um," she blushes.

"And what, what are you getting at Sakura, never mind I will just take it," Naruto takes the test and as they are waiting for the results Naruto asks, "why are you caring these around with you, are trying to get pregnant?"

"Well, it is just in case," Sakura says blushing.

"I knew it you like…" Sakura interrupts her.

"It is done, and the results are," Sakura looks at it shocked and a little happy for her friend, "congratulation Naruto you are pregnant."

"Www what, that isn't right I haven't even, how is that even possible?"

"Naruto this is amazing news, come on let's go tell Hinata," Sakura pulls her out of the bathroom and tells Hinata.

"Congratulations Naruto – chan," Hinata says.

"I still don't understand how this is possible," she holds her hair and her head.

"Well you two had sex and now you are carrying Sasuke's baby, what part don't you understand?" Sakura asks.

"I am a virgin," Naruto says.

"Well not anymore," Sakura says.

"This isn't fun Sakura!" Naruto screams at her.

"Whoa, I am sorry but I thought you were kidding," Sakura says.

"I need to think, oh go never mind I remember now, god Itachi I am going to kill you. Why did he give us that much sake and made us play _that_ game," Naruto mumbles the last part to herself. "Disregard the last few things I just said, I am going home."

"Naruto are you?" Sakura is about to ask but Naruto has already left. She walks into her house with the test in her hand.

"Welcome back, you look wonderful honey," Konan says.

"Thanks," she walks into her room and locks the door. She changes into orange pants and a black shirt and falls onto her bed and put the test on her bed side table.

"Naruto are you ok," Kona asks as she knocks on the door.

"Yeah I am fine, just need to be alone," Naruto says.

Konan walks in, closes the door behind her and sits by her, "what is wrong?"

"I am egnat," is all Konan is her as Naruto shoves her face into her pillow.

"What is 'egnat'?" Konan asks, "wait egnat, your pregnant?!"

She nods and sits up, "look," she hands her the test.

"Oh my god, Naruto since when?"

"About five minutes ago," Naruto says and explains what happened.

"Well I am going to be supportive and I will help you in any way possible," Konan says.

"Can you kill Itachi and keep this a secret from Pain?"

"No, and no, why?"

"It is Itachi's fault for getting us drunk and in the mood, and Pain will kill Sasuke," Naruto says.

Konan smiles, "well I will talk to him and I will punish Itachi for you, how do you think he will like pink hair?"

The next day Sasuke wakes up and walks into the living, "good morning big bro, what is wrong with your hair?!"

"What do you mean Sasuke?"

"It it's PINK!"

"What," Itachi looks at his bubble gum pink hair, "Sasuke did you?"

"No, I didn't do that to you, I would have dyed it white or red anyway," Sasuke says and leaves. He walks to Naruto's house.

"SHE IS WHAT?!" he hears Pain screaming from the front door.

Sasuke sighs and knocks, Konan answers it, "oh hello Sasuke, Naruto Sasuke is here."

"You little brat haw dare you!" Pain screams and in staring at him.

"Pain stop it," Konan drags him back inside and Naruto goes outside.

"Ruff morning?"

"Worst then the time I woke up with the snake in our bed, for the second time," Naruto says.

"Um Naruto, what is he so irritated about?" Sasuke asks.

"Who knows, he is trying to make up for not being here for the last few years I guess," Naruto says shrugging. Sasuke takes her out on a date.

**I hope you liked the chapter. : )**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

** I don't own Naruto just this plot,**

**That you for the nice comments and anime - manga - lover - 11 I am glade you thought that was funny, I was laughing when I wrote that part.**

Naruto tells Sasuke about the fact that she is caring his child _after_ Pain tries to kill him when he takes her home. "You're…" Sasuke can't even say it.

"For god's sake, yes I am pregnant, and yes this is your child!"

"When did we, how did," Sasuke is the opposite of is calm usual self.

"You can thank your brother for getting us drunk and I think you now exactly how this happened!" Naruto says, Pain and Konan are watching them argue and Konan is also trying to convince Pain not to murder Sasuke and his brother.

"Itachi I am going to kill you!" Sasuke says and leaves out the window.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screams and follows him.

"Naruto," Konan says and Pain follows her, "Pain," Konan screams and follows him.

Itachi walks back into his house and puts away the groceries he just bought and stops using his transformation jutsu. But he knows that some of the ninjas could see his pink hair, he sighs, "this hair dye should wear off soon, I hope."

"ITACHI!" Sasuke screams as he goes inside.

"What is wrong Sasuke?"

"You know what is wrong, you bas…"

"SASUKE," Naruto screams at him, "stop and think for a minute will you!" Naruto looks at Itachi and laughs, "oh my god, that is awesome!"

"YOU dyed my hair pink?! Itachi says irritated, well Itachi's level of irritation looks like nothing but on the inside he wants to kill her. First rule you must know about Uchiha men, they care more for their hair than Uchiha woman and they are always doing their hair.

"Yes, well I had some female help but, yes pinky pie your hair is my fault," Naruto says proud.

"Oh god not again," Sasuke says.

"Again, what did he do last time someone pranked him like that," Naruto asks.

"Well, he killed them and made it look like a suicide," Sasuke says.

"Um, I don't know how to respond to that," Naruto says then Pain walks in irritated and his irritation is radiating off of him, "oh dear god, we are, no you two are going to die," Naruto says biting her lip.

"Leader, what are you doing here?" Itachi asks.

"I am here to kill you and your stupid brother!" Pain says.

"Why, what did we do, your niece dyed my hair PINK!" Itachi says.

"Well your brother got her PREGNET!"

"Oh my god, well, all of Konoha is going to know before dinner tonight so I am going to go tell granny Tsunade and pervy sage before they hear UNCLE PAIN SCREAM IT TO THE HEAVENS!" Naruto screams the last part at them and leaves; Konan walks in as she leaves.

"Pain we talked about this calm down!"

Naruto walks into Tsunade's office, "hey granny I need to talk to you," she says and sits down.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade has been trying to be a better god mother and listen if Naruto says she need to talk.

"Well," Naruto catches her up.

"YOU'RE PREGNET," Tsunade screams horrified.

"You are acting worst that uncle Pain, at east aunt Konan supported me," Naruto says.

Tsunade sits down, "well, um, do you know how long you have been caring his child?"

"I think it is children," Naruto corrects her and sits down.

**Stop messing with her, you know it is just one,"** Kyuubi says. Naruto smiles inward, **"and people think I am a demon, you took too big of a cue from me."**

"Do you know where Jiraiya is, I want to tell him what happens if he keeps messing with other woman," Naruto says, "the last part was a joke, but do you know where he is?"

"You know exactly where he is," Tsunade says sadly, "he is being a pervert."

"Right thanks," Naruto leaves to find his, she looks at the bath house first and sees him peaking at naked women, "PERVERT ON THE BATH HOUSE!" she screams and hears him screams.

"Naruto," Jiraiya says when he picks himself up.

"Guess what," Naruto says quickly.

"What?" He says bored.

"I am pregnant!" She says smiling.

"You're WHAT?!" Jiraiya snaps to attention, "stop joking around and tell me what you want, more training right?" he asks nervously.

"I am not joking I am really pregnant, cool right?" Naruto says she is talking to him like she just mastered a new move.

"Are you even ready to be a mother?!"

"How hard can it be?" Naruto asks naively.

"Who is the dad?"

"My secret," she covers her mouth, she is going to torture him.

"WHAT, tell me who my grandchild's father is right now Naruto!"

"Um," she looks like she is thinking, "Nope," she vanishes, _Tsunade can tell him for me, now who should I have paint a target on them next?_

**"They have my vote to die," **Kyuubi says.

Naruto smiles, _thanks Kyuubi but you can't make them miserable inside me but it is the thought that counts._

**"Kurama,"** Kyuubi says, **"my name is Kurama, kit."**

_Alright Kurama, sorry about not saying your name for this long,_ Naruto smiles as sits on Hokage Mountain. "Well now what," Naruto asks. She pulls her gloves up then smiles; she picks up a rock and throws it, "all mighty pull," the rock slams into her hand, "cool." She continues to do this until the rock crumbles into dust in her hand, she grabs another rock and repeats the proses for the next hour. She sighs, "Come out already, I am bored of seeing you watch me," the person vanishes. "Oh well, maybe we can fight him later," Naruto says and goes home. Konan and Pain greet her as usual and they eat, but during dinner Naruto notices Pain staring at her.

"Just ask already uncle," Naruto says exhausted.

"Why the younger Uchiha," Pain asks.

Naruto spits out her drink, "is that why you are so mad, because I am with the _younger_ brother instead of his older brother who is like twice my age!"

"That isn't what I meant! But," Pain looks away.

"Pain!"

"Why do you like him, are you in love with him?"

Naruto looks at him speechless, _he doesn't have the right to ask me this, why would he ask me something like this?!_

**"KIT!" **Kurama screams at her, **"calm down you are letting my chakra come out, take a deep breath and..."**

_NOOOO, I will not calm down, I need to let off some steam I want to feel angry I want to let my emotions run wild!_ Naruto gets up and leaves slamming the door behind her.

"Pain why would you ask her that?" Konan asks him.

"Come on leader, that was pitiful, hm," Deidara says sitting in the window, "you never ask a teenager that, especially a _girl_."

"Deidara, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I should warn you," Deidara walks in, "Madara, or should I say Tobi, has taken over akatsuki and he is still after the tailed beast, so his next target, sooner or later, will be Naruto."

"He reveled who he is," Pain mutter, "why are you telling us this, aren't you on his side?"

"Has raising Naruto made you this stupid, everyone didn't jump on board with Tobi ask leader, Sasori, Kisame, and I are still on your side."

"So are there two akatsuki now?" Konan asks.

"If Pain comes out of retirement to lead the new group, hm."

"No, we aren't akatsuki anymore we are yuugure," Pain says.

"Yuugure, why yuugure?"

"Akatsuki means dawn, yuugure mean dusk," Pain says, "We are the opposite of the akatsuki now," Pain says.

Deidara smiles, "well I guess we will need new uniforms then," Deidara takes off his cloak.

"I have just the thing," Naruto says only hearing the part about new uniforms, "I knew you couldn't stay away from akatsuki uncle Pain."

"Actually we are yuugure now," Deidara says, "what do you have in mind kid?

"Come with me," Naruto leads Deidara into her room, Pain and Konan follow. She looks through her closet and disappears for a minute, "found it!" She struggles but exists the closet holding eight necklaces with full moons on them.

"Is that is, just necklaces, how disappointing," Deidara says, she puts them down and pulls out a black cloak with clouds on it that have red shading down to orange.

"Better?" Deidara nods.

"You aren't getting into this," Pain says to Naruto.

"Thirteen years too later," Naruto says and puts on her cloak she throws one to Deidara, Konan, and one to Pain, "I made on for Itachi, but I don' know if I need to make more."

"Three more, one for Kisame, one for a puppet, and one for a puppet called Sasori," Deidara says.

"Got it, I already have those down," she throws the cloaks to Deidara, "take a necklace for them too, it is like the rings, see," she turns it over and they have different kanji on them, they say, eternity, explosion, raven, god, angel, avenger, fish, and fox.

"What is with these, who is fish?"

"Kisame, see you are explosion, uncle is god, aunt is angel, Itachi is raven, eternity is Sasori, Sasuke is avenger, and I am fox," Naruto says and puts her necklace on.

"Then who is," Deidara looks at the crescent moon, "legacy?"

"They will be here later," she takes the necklace and puts it in her closet. Deidara takes the necklaces and the new cloaks and leaves.

**I hope you like it so far, Tobi will be coming soon and I am going to do a time jump next chapter.**

**Tell me what you think the gender and name of the child should be in the comments and if I like it then that is what the child / children name(s) will be. : ) **

**And yes, it might be more than one. ; )**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

**Thank you to everyone who reads this!**

**I don't own Naruto just the plot.**

Naruto goes to Sasuke and Itachi's house with Pain and Konan following her, "hey Teme, older Teme come here," Naruto says as she walks inside.

"What is wrong Naruto?" Sasuke says and runs to her, Itachi follows his slower and Naruto smiles when she see his pink hair.

"We are starting a new organization called yuugure, and we need new members," Pain says.

"And what does yuugure do?" Itachi asks.

"Yuugure is the opposite of akatsuki," Naruto says, "and your friend Tobi is now the leader of akatsuki."

"Madara," Itachi hisses, "do we need a new uniform?" Naruto hands him his cloak and necklace. "Why do we need the necklace?"

"It is like the rings," Naruto says irritated, "just be glade I am not going to in force the nail polish thing!" Naruto says and hides her nails.

"Where is mine?" Sasuke asks.

"Right here," Naruto hands him his.

"No Sasuke, you are not getting dragged into this," Itachi says.

"A few years to late big brother," Sasuke says as he puts on the cloak and necklace. "So what is yuugure's goal?"

"To take down akatsuki before they kill all of the jinchūriki," Naruto says.

"Naruto," Pain says, "you are not going with us."

"What are you talking about of course I am, I am a jinchūriki after all, so if I am part of yuugure then you won't have to worry about me as much." Naruto says smiling, "oh yeah I need to tell granny about this before she thinks it is something else," Naruto runs out of the door and Sasuke follows her.

"Sasuke," Itachi follows him after her puts on the cloak and new necklace.

"Naruto," Pain and Konan follows them.

"Hi again granny," Naruto says smiling and Sasuke comes in.

"Hi Naruto," Tsunade says nicely then says coldly, "Sasuke what are you doing here?"

"We I just wanted to let you know about yuugure, a new organization that we are setting up in Konoha," Naruto says, "it isn't evil, yuugure is agents akatsuki, and that is it."

"Wait yuugure?"

"Sasuke," Itachi comes in dressed like Sasuke and Tsunade stars to understand why Naruto is informing her about yuugure.

"Naruto," Pain and Konan come in.

"Yes?" Naruto asks.

"What do you want brother?" Sasuke asks, "You still have pink hair," Sasuke informs Itachi.

"Come back home and," Itachi does a jutsu to change his hair color, "no I do not foolish little brother."

"We are leaving, sorry to disturb you lady hokage," Pain grabs Naruto's hand.

"Does yuugure need missions, or are they just going to protect something?"

Pain stops, "we can take missions if you want."

**"You really are taking too much after me kit," **Kurama says, **"but this is a good plan."**

Naruto smiles as Pain and Tsunade talk about yuugure and the village. After an hour of listening to them 'talk' if you can even call it that after they bring out Tsunade's sake, Itachi and Sasuke leave after a few minutes but Konan and Naruto watch.

"I told you if we don't wear the uniform then we don't know who is with yuugure; it is like your Anbu and their uniforms!" Pain says and he is a little drunk.

"And I told you if you want uniforms then I will design them so they are from Konoha!"

"Hey," Naruto jumps in, "I designed them, and the uniforms stay the same!"

Pain and Tsunade look at her, "sweet leave the negotiations to the adults," Tsunade says then they start arguing again.

"What," Naruto says.

**"Not again,"** Kurama says as Naruto uses his chakra.

"I am just as much as an adult as either of you!" Naruto snaps, the red chakra flows around her and her whiskers bet thicker, "so do not talk to me like I am a child! I am going to have a child do you think I am so stupid not to know how to negotiate something small and stupid like this!" Naruto grabs a pin and paper and writes down something, "here, this says that yuugure get to design their uniforms come and go as they please, will do missions for Konoha and help Konoha in times of war. Yuugure doesn't wear headbands or listen to anyone from Konoha, we will work together and if you betray us then we have all rights to destroy this village!" Naruto slams the pins and paper down in front of Tsunade, "now sign here!"

Kurama whistles, **"wow Kit, where did you learn to negotiate like that?"**

_That, oh that wasn't negotiation that was demanding, if she doesn't sign that paper then I will show her how I use your chakra._

**"Oh wow, you really need to start talking with human; you are acting more like me, a fox demon, than a human child."**

_Is that bad?_ Kurama smiles.

Tsunade reads over the very well written contract, "Naruto," Pain says but stops as soon as she looks at him.

"Naruto," Konan says and walks to her, "let Pain deal with this; he is going to be the leader of yuugure after all."

Tsunade signs the contract, "ok, here," she hands it to Naruto, "the leader needs to sign it too."

Naruto takes to pin then looks at Pain, "so what are you going to do?" She signs it, "you are my uncle and I am your partner," she hands him the pin and Pain signs it.

"So this is going to be the family business," Pain asks and Naruto nods. They take the contract and leave.

**A few months later**

Naruto walks around her house, "I wonder what it is going to be," Konan says, "it is due soon right?"

"Yeah, I am excited," Naruto says. Pain finishes the last touches on the baby's new room.

"And now he has a room," Pain says.

"What makes you think it is a boy?" Naruto says.

**"Why won't you tell anyone what it is Kit, I know Sasuke is wonder what his child's gender is. He thinks it is a girl right?"**

_Yes he does, how did you forgot the argument about the gender last night?! _

**"I fell asleep."**

_Lucky, I wish I could have fallen asleep_.

"I just have feeling," Pain says.

Naruto wants to accuse him of asking the hospital but that might get it blown up.

"Hello leader, Konan, Naruto," Deidara walks up to Naruto in his new uniform, "and little baby, hm." Everyone in yuugure, except for Naruto, wears the uniform, she just wears the necklace.

"Hi Deidara."

"Oh and I Kyuubi," Deidara says still looking at Naruto's stomach, "you can't give birth to the Kyuubi can you?"

"No, not that I know of."

**"Tell Deidara to shut up and no you can't! There is something wrong with that blond Kit,"** Kurama says.

_Are you just figuring this out?_

"Kurama say shut up and no," Naruto says.

"The fox is as nice as ever," Sasori says walking in.

"Yeah he is, whats up," Naruto asks.

"Akatsuki is going to be coming to Konoha soon," Sasori says, "I will tell you guys everything after everyone gets here," they wait.

Itachi and Sasuke walk in, "sorry we are late, I had to dye his hair again!" Sasuke says, "why kind of dye did you two use?!"

"The kind that Sakura will use when she gets older," Konan says.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh yeah you weren't here, Naruto and Konan dyed Itachi's hair pink, hm!" Deidara says laughing.

"Yeah and with a little help from _him_ it won't wear off," Naruto says smiling, "you have to love mischievous foxes," she sticks her tongue out.

Kisame walks in, "sorry I am late," he says as he walks in.

"What took you so long?!" Naruto screams at his shocking everyone.

_What the heck,_ everyone thinks, including Kurama.

"I said sorry!" Kisame snaps, "I got stopped by your stupid Anbu guard when I got close to the house!"

"What Anbu guards?" Naruto asks, "oh my god," Naruto pulls her gloves down some and uses a transformation jutsu to hide her stomach. "I will be back in a minute," she walks out the door and everyone hears her scream, "all mighty push!"

"When did she learn that?"

"A few months ago," Pain says then Naruto walks back in and the jutsu wears off.

"There now they can't bother you," Naruto says and sits down.

**"I can't tell if you are acting like this because you're pregnant, because I taught you how to act like this, or if you are really just irritated."**

_All three._

"Ok, now akatsuki will be coming tomorrow so we need to set up posts around Konoha," Sasori says and Naruto rolls out a map of Konoha, "here, here, and here."

"Wait tomorrow," Konan says, "Naruto tomorrow is," Konan stops.

"Oh, Oh man!" Naruto screams.

"What is tomorrow?!"

Sasuke and Itachi remember then Pain does, "the due date!"

"Yeah," Naruto says.

"Well I already thought ahead," Sasori says, "you will be traveling with Itachi, Pain, Konan, and two doctors to a cave outside of Konoha to have your child. This is the same place where you were born," he adds. "Sasuke, Deidara, Kisame, and I will be guarding the village so akatsuki doesn't think anything is wrong."

"Wait what, this is my child too, why is Itachi going instead of me?!" Sasuke asks irritated.

"If you go then that will alert them that Naruto is outside of the village," Sasori says, "so you will stay in the village and Itachi will go with her. And Pain, you will leave the rest of your paths here."

Pain nods, "when will we leave?"

"Today, just in case it is early."

Naruto hugs Sasuke and whispers in his ear, "it is a ….." Sasuke looks shocked.

Naruto, Pain, Konan, and Itachi leave and go to the hokage's office, where the two doctors are waiting. "Good luck Naruto," Tsunade says. She wanted to help but Sasori informed her several times that if Jiraiya or she leaves the village now then that will tip them off. They walk out of Konoha and to the cave.

"This place is creepy," Naruto says. Looking at the place in the cave there are four lamps around a table.

"Well this is where you were born," Itachi says and Naruto punches his arm.

"You are not funny."

**"I thought it was,"** Kurama says.

_Oh yeah that reminds me, Kurama, if you try to leave my body and kill me or you get forced out I am going to seal you in my child. I want you to watch him grow up and protect him please._

**"Don't worry I am staying put, I don't want to be sealed in your brat. Or in anyone else for that matter, you are my kit now."**

Naruto smiles, "there is another room," Pain says and they walks into a room with a large bed with little bars around it. "This is where you two will stay after he is born."

Naruto nods. The next day Naruto is gives birth to her son, she is holding Itachi's and Konan hands as the doctor are telling her what to do. After a few minutes of watching Pain has to leave the room. Naruto is breathing heavy when he is finally born. "Hi, Gyoku," Naruto says looking at her son. Gyoku has gravity defying spiky black hair and three whisker marks on his checks. Gyoku is crying.

"It is a boy," the female doctor announces.

**"Good job Kit, now you have your own Kitsune."**

_Yeah but that really hurt, and now I am exhausted!_

"I want to hold him," Naruto says, Itachi helps her sit up and the doctor wraps Gyoku in a dark blue blanket and give him to his mom. Naruto smiles, "Uncle, do you want to see Gyoku or are you going to continue to puke back there?"

Konan leaves to check on him when he doesn't answer, "watch her," Konan says to Itachi.

Itachi picks her up and carries her into a different room and puts her in the bed, "what is going on, why can't I sense anything?!" She wasn't asking Itachi the last part.

**"Kit you need to run, now!"**

"Itachi we need to leave," Naruto says.

"We are fine hiding here, just wait," Itachi says, "I am not going to let anything happen to you two. I am not going to let Sasuke go on another revenge rampage."

**"Kit, do what I tell you and run, take Gyoku and leave now, I am sending you chakra now. As soon as you can run, run as fast as you can and as far away as you can!"**

Naruto can feel her strength returning but she still can't sense anything, "hello Itachi," a deep voice says.

"Madara," Itachi gets between Naruto and Madara, "how did you find us?!"

"I saw through your plan," Madara says.

**"Him again, Kit run away now!"**

_Again?_ Naruto moves slowly ready to run.

"I wouldn't do that Naruto – chan unless you want to me to kill that child in your arms," Madara says.

"Stay away from Gyoku and I!" Naruto growls at Madara, "I will not go down without a fight!"

"Stay behind me Naruto," Itachi says but Naruto uses flash step and vanishes, "Naruto!"

"Oh, when did she learn her father's move?" Madara asks amused.

Naruto is running through the forest and holding Gyoku close to her, _where am I supposed to run t Kurama?!_

**"Keep running straight, no left now!"** But Kurama's warning is too late because Hidan stops her.

"Now where do you think you are going?" He takes out his scythe, "we can do this the easy way or the way where I kill your kid and hurt you." Naruto growls at him, "What are you a dog?"

"No," Naruto says she looks at Gyoku sadly, "just don't hurt him." She bits her lip, "I wanted to watch him grow up with the life I have always wanted but now."

Hidan remember her story, "crude," he hisses and grabs her hand, "come on," he pulls her.

"Now you are helping me?!"

"I am a killer but that doesn't mean I am a cold hearted Teme."

Naruto and Hidan run until Kakuzu, "Hidan what are you doing, we are supposed to take her the other way."

Kakuzu walks up to them and Hidan takes out his scythe, "I can buy you five minutes now run," Naruto runs passed them and Hidan attacks Kakuzu.

"Thank you Hidan," Naruto says. _This seems too easy, Kurama where to now?_

**"Just keep going until you find a village,"** Kurama says.

_A village, where am I heading, I am lost now! _Gyoku starts crying and Naruto stops running. "ssshhhh, it is ok, I am going to protect you," Naruto says rocking Gyoku. Naruto starts using flash step, until Madara appears in front of her.

"Tsk, tsk Naruto, I found you," Madara says, "If I touch you then the Kyuubi is mine," Madara lunges at her and she uses flash step to dodge him. "You will run out of chakra eventually and them you are mine."

"I am not going to lose to you like my parents did!" Naruto screams at him, "it is your fault they died that day isn't it!"

"Oh, so you know about my first attempt at taking the Kyuubi," Madara says.

"Yeah but this will not be a repeat of what happened last time!" Naruto stops at a tree, bit she thumb, "summoning no jutsu!" Chief toad appears, "hey chief," Naruto says standing on top of him, "do you see the masked man, that is the man you saw on the day I was born. He is the one who released the Kyuubi!"

Chief pulls out his sword and attacks but the attack goes through Madara, "what?!" Madara destroys him.

"Crude," Naruto says.

"Now, if you come with me then I will spar Gyoku," Madara says.

"What did you do to everyone else?" Naruto asks.

"Pain, Konan, and Itachi are unconscious but I can go back a kill them right now if you want," Madara says.

"NO," Naruto says, she wanted to scream but she couldn't.

"So what are you going to do Naruto?" Madara asks.

"I," Naruto holds Gyoku closer, "I am sorry."

**"Kit," **Kurama says sadly.

"Summoning no jutsu!" Naruto slams her hand to the ground and the nine tails comes out. "I will not quit because the odds are against me!"

**"Ready Kit,"** Kurama says.

"Yeah," Naruto jumps on top of Kurama but Madara laughs.

"You just made my job easier," Madara laughs, "I can control the Kyuubi."

"Really," Naruto says, "well then I guess I will have to control him before you do." Naruto smiles and hold out her hand, "All might push!" She screams and everything in front of Kurama starts flying forward at Madara.

"What?!"

After a clear path appears, Naruto stops and falls to her knees breathing heave, "is it over?"

"Nope," Madara says standing behind her. Naruto turns around and Madara puts his hand on top of her head, "I win," he says. Naruto passes out but still keeps a firm grip on Gyoku and falls sideways. Madara picks her up and jumps off of Kurama. "What will you do now Kyuubi, I have your jinchūriki?"

Kurama attacks him but he doesn't dodge, Kurama's tail just phase through him. **"Let them go!"**

Madara vanishes, taking Naruto and Gyoku with him then Kurama gets de-summoned.

Sasuke looks out from the village to see Kurama then see him vanish, "Naruto!"

Sasuke screams and leaves his post but gets stopped by Deidara, "where are you going, hm?"

"To save Naruto, you saw the Kyuubi didn't you?!" Deidara nods, "then let's go, they failed and if we don't hurry then Naruto is dead."

"And you son," Deidara says, he makes a large clay bird and they leave. Deidara flies them to akatsuki's headquarters.

Naruto looks around and see Gyoku in a wooden crib, "what then, where are we?!" When Naruto tries to move she can't then she sees she is chained to the wall, "what the heck?!"

Madara walks in, "oh you are awake good, we have a lot to talk about," Madara sits down on the floor in front of Naruto and by Gyoku.

"You," she spits, "what are you going to do?!"

"Take the Kyuubi from you but I don't know what to do with this little one. Taking the Kyuubi from you will kill you but now I have to figure out what to do with him," Madara picks Gyoku up.

"YOU," Naruto tries to attack him but she raddles the chains.

"Shush Naruto or you will wake the baby," Madara teases, "now should I kill him in front of you or kill him later, you named him Gyoku right? Well little Gyoku what do you think we should do?"

"Don't kill him, please," Naruto says, "all you want is me and the Kyuubi, just let him go."

"I would but I can't," Madara says, "now I know what I am going to do with you, I will keep you ad raise you myself. He is an Uchiha like me after all."

"You," Naruto growls at him.

"You should be happy, your son will get to live," Madara puts Gyoku in the crib, "but you on the other hand will die very soon." Madara says and pulls her down, "lets' go," he takes her to the Bijuu draining room, and akatsuki starts draining the Kyuubi from her. Naruto screams at the top of her lungs from pain.

**"I am sorry Kit,"** Kurama says.

_You don't need to be sorry; I should be apologizing to you._ Naruto smiles for a minute and Madara looks at her confused, no one can see his expression though. Naruto thought this was going to happen and took a few precautionary measures beforehand.

**"Kit when did you?!" **Kurama vanishes, but not into the statue, he just vanishes.

"Now no one can get him!" Naruto says when she falls.

"What did you do?!" Madara demands and stands in front of her.

"I was wrong, I won't get to watch him grow up but I guess this is better than nothing," Naruto says and grabs Madara, "good by Madara!"

Sasuke and Deidara see a small fox carrying a child in its mouth as they run the rest of the way to the akatsuki headquarters, "wait," Sasuke say and the fox stops in front of them and puts the child down.

**"Take good care of Gyoku, Sasuke," **he fox says, **"he is your son."**

Sasuke picks Gyoku up and the fox vanishes, then akatsuki headquarter blows up, "what the heck, hm?!"

Sasuke looks at Gyoku and see the crescent necklace and a seal on his stomach, "Naruto you didn't!" Sasuke falls to his knees, "you…"

"What is wrong with you, we need to hurry up and save Naruto?!" Deidara screams at Sasuke, "stop freaking out because of your son!"

"NO, NARUTO IS DEAD!" Sasuke screams, "She," Sasuke starts to cry.

"What, how do you know that?!"

Sasuke moves the blanket down and shows him the seal on Gyoku, "this is the nine tails seal!"

"Oh man," Deidara says, "what happened?!"

Sasuke stands up, "they failed to protect Naruto that is what happened!" Sasuke walks forward.

"Where are you going now?!"

"To see if I can find her body, I owe her that much," Sasuke says and they walk to the head quarter. The place is ashes; it looks like a large explosion took out the whole place. "It looks like Sakura garden," Sasuke says and picks up some of the ashes.

"We should go back to Konoha," Deidara says and puts his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, he nods and they walks back.

**OK now before you all start cursing me and making plans to kill me for killing Naruto. This story will be continued and for that to happened Naruto had to die. You will see why next chapter!**

**Thank you Candy 514 for his name. And to everyone else who gave me a name I am probably going to use them in different stories.**

**How will Sasuke act now that Naruto, his love, is dead and now that he has to raise there child.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. : )**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot. Warning super long chapter**

* * *

**Candy514 : what the heck, what does 1 and 5 mean?**

**and OtakuAnimeLover21 : I thought I said not to kill me! If I die then I can't update! **

**Also thanks for the names OtakuAnimeLover21 and AutobotSeeker98**

* * *

**Five years later**

Sasuke looks out from the hokage tower at Konoha, he is now the hokage. Sasuke wanted to fulfill Naruto's dream of being hokage for her. Gyoku walks in, Gyoku is wearing an orange shirt with the Uchiha symbol on his back and the Uzumaki symbol on the top right part of his shirt and white shorts. He sits down in front of his father's desk and plays with his headband, "daddy, why don't I have a mommy like everyone else?" Gyoku asks.

Sasuke looks at his son sadly, "she protected everyone and is the village's hero Gyoku," he says.

"That doesn't answer my question, why did she die, I know she was protecting me but you never tell me why!" Gyoku screams, "why did she have to die?!"

"I have been asking myself the same question for the last five years," Sasuke says and sits at his desk.

"I am going to stay at Uncle Pain's house tonight!" Gyoku storms out of Sasuke's office.

Sasuke sighs and runs after Gyoku, "what do you want me to say son," Sasuke asks him and walks by Gyoku.

"Tell me how she died and why!" Gyoku screams then feels really bad, "I am sorry," he says.

Sasuke bends down and hugs Gyoku, "I know you are going to be mad at me but never forget this, I love you."

"I love you too daddy," Gyoku hugs him.

"Let's go out for some ramen then go home," Sasuke suggests.

Gyoku smiles, "yeah," Gyoku jumps around then grabs Sasuke's hand.

"You are just like your mom in that department, you both have an unhealthy obsession with ramen," they go to Ichiraku and eat.

"HI Gyoku – kun and hokage – Sama," Ayame says as they walk in.

"Hi Ayame – chan," Gyoku says.

"Hello Ayame," Sasuke says.

"What will it be boys," Teuchi says.

"I want pork ramen," Gyoku says.

Sasuke sighs, "Two pork ramen with extra pork and one miso ramen," Sasuke says and they sit down.

"Alright," Teuchi says and make them the ramen.

"Daddy you need to eat more," Gyoku says, "I eat twice as much as you and I am only five."

"I don't eat that much," Sasuke says, "and I don't have an Uzumaki apatite."

Gyoku stick his tongue out after he finishes his first bowel, "you're just jealous I can eat more than you."

Sasuke sighs and starts eating his ramen, "you can think whatever you want son," Sasuke says and Gyoku finishes the rest of his ramen and Sasuke has barely touched his, "ok that is just wrong."

"Why daddy, I am still hungry can I get another bowel," Gyoku asks and Sasuke nods. Three more bowels later Sasuke finishes his first bowel and Gyoku is full.

"Wow, Gyoku – Kun ate five bowels of ramen," Ayame says, Sasuke pays for the food and they go to the Uchiha compound.

Gyoku goes to sleep in his room and Sasuke goes to his room. Sasuke looks at the necklace Naruto gave him when he joined yuugure, "avenger," Sasuke falls into his bed, "I can't avenge you though. You took him with you when you died." Sasuke keeps his cloak and Naruto's old jump suit in his closet, Sasuke opens his picture book and looks at the photos of Naruto and himself. Then when he gets near the end the only pictures he sees is ones with Gyoku and himself in them. "I am sorry I couldn't protect you Naruto."

Gyoku lies in his bed and looks at her picture book and all the pictures of his parents. "I wonder what she was like. Wow I wonder what she did to daddy to get them to switch cloths," Gyoku has put picture of Sasuke and himself in her book, "hey mommy I hope you are watching us from where ever you are." Gyoku goes to sleep then he wakes up in a weird room. "Hello?" Gyoku walks around, "daddy?!"

**"Who is there?!"** Gyoku hears a deep voice.

"I am Gyoku Uchiha," then he thinks, "No, I am Gyoku Uzumaki!"

**"Come here Gyoku,"** the voice says. Gyoku walks into a room to see a large fox with nine tails.

"Who are you?"

**"My name is Kurama, I knew your mom Gyoku, you act just like her,**" Kurama says smiling.

"You knew my mommy, wait what are you how are you inside of me?!"

**"I guess that Teme father of yours didn't bother to tell you that you are a jinchūriki," **Kurama says, **"come here."**

Gyoku walks to Kurama, "what is a jinchūriki and why is my daddy a Teme?"

**"Jinchūriki are people who have Bijuu or tailed bests sealed inside of them like you, and your father is a Teme because one he just is and two that was Naruto's nickname for him."**

"Can you tell me about my mommy?"

**"Yes I can," **Kurama pulls Gyoku on him, **"relax and I will tell you everything. You mother's name was Naruto Uzumaki, my third jinchūriki and the only one I liked. But I guess I like you too sense you are her son. She was very proud, stubborn, and never broke a promise. That was her ninja way, she always dreamed of being hokage and that is the reason your Teme father became hokage."**

"Wow, she sounds so cool, was she super nice and powerful like everyone says?!" Gyoku asks looks at Kurama and turning in his orange red fur.

**"She was very nice and very strong girl. She always tried to take on everyone's hate and help everyone,"** Kurama laughs a little, **"would you like to meet her?"**

"You can bring her here?!" Gyoku asks. Kurama nods, "yes please, I really want to meet my mommy."

**"You heard your son Kit, get out here!"** Kurama screams at the door.

"Ok, ok I am coming Kurama," Naruto walks into the room; she is wearing an orange shirt, black pants, and her necklace that says 'fox' on it. "Hi Gyoku, it nice to see you again," Naruto says smiling at her son and he jumps on her and hugs her.

"Mommy, mommy, where have you been why are you inside of me," Gyoku asks crying.

"Sh," she pets his hair, "its ok now, I'm here, I am so sorry that I haven't been there for you but you wouldn't relax enough for Kurama to make contact."

"Mommy," Gyoku says and hugs her tighter, Naruto makes a rocking chair and carries Gyoku and sits down.

"Gyoku, is there anything you want to ask me?"

Gyoku sits up and nods, "why aren't you in the real world raising me with daddy?" Kurama shrinks himself down to the size of a big dog and lies down by Naruto.

"I am dead," Naruto says, "I sealed part of my soul inside of you so if I did die on the day you were born so I could watch over you every day, Kurama is here with me too, just like old times." Naruto scratches Kurama behind the ears and he purrs. "I am sorry I can't be there with you and I am so sorry I had to seal Kurama inside of you."

"Why are you sorry, no one knows about Kurama except for me now so he can be my secret weapon in battle?!" Gyoku say happily.

"I am glad you like him," Naruto says.

**"I am not a pet Kit and Gyoku, if you get any ideas that just because your mom is in here that I can't hurt you are ****_dead_**** wrong!"**

"Kurama," Naruto scolds, "he can't even summon you yet, you can't warn him like that until _after_ you have him sign the contract!"

"Contract, summoning?"

"Animals and demons can be summoned after you sign a contract with them. I have a contract with Kurama and toads," Naruto says, "oh have you meet pervy sage yet?"

"Pervy sage, daddy doesn't like it when I meet new people, he only let me meet uncle Itachi, uncle Pain, aunt Konan, and Ayame – chan, and her dad," Gyoku says, "oh and a lot of Anbu people."

"Anbu, is he in Anbu?"

"Nope daddy is the sixth hokage," Gyoku says proud.

"So the Teme took my dream, good job Sasuke," Naruto says, "what is your dream Gyoku?"

"I am going to become hokage and be stronger than daddy, uncle Pain, uncle Itachi, and aunt Konan!"

**"Well, at least he dreams like you,"** Kurama says.

"Mommy you had the same dream as I do right?!" Naruto nods and Gyoku smiles, "then I will complete both of our dreams and get super strong!"

**"Hey kit look he is wearing the necklace you gave him,"** Kurama says.

Naruto lifts up the crescent necklace and turns it over to see the word, 'legacy' carved in it, "I am glad you wear it Gyoku."

"Of course I do it is the only thing I have left of you in the real world, except for your picture book."

"Well I want to give you something," Naruto pulls out the first hokage's necklace, "this was my prized position when I was alive, now I want you to have it," Naruto clips it on Gyoku, "now that looks nice."

"Thank you mommy."

"Think of it as a late birthday present," Naruto says.

"Alright!"

"Ok honey," Naruto make Gyoku lie down on her, "go back to sleep, I will visit you again soon," Naruto says and pets his head.

"Do you promise mommy?"

"Yes Gyoku I promise and I never break my promises, good night Gyoku," Naruto says and kisses him on the forehead.

"Good night mommy," Gyoku falls asleep and vanishes from Naruto's lap.

Naruto whips her eyes, **"you shouldn't cry Kit, now you can watch him and talk to him all you want," **Kurama licks her tears.

"I know but it just isn't the same," Naruto says and pets Kurama.

Gyoku is sitting in class half listening as Iruka explains something about chakra, Gyoku is a genin but he doesn't have a team yet so he goes back to calls sometimes. _I wonder when I can see mommy again._

**"Pay attention to your teacher Gyoku,"** Kurama screams at him, **"Kit can't talk to like this but I can so pay attention!"**

Gyoku looks up at Iruka and listens for the rest of the day. "Hey Gyoku," a pink hair girl says. She is the same age as Gyoku. She is wearing a pink dress cut up to her thighs, with black shorts on. A white circle is one her back and bottom front of her dress and she has a short pink hair with a ribbon in it.

"Hi, um do I know you?"

"Nope but I know you, you're the hokage's son. I am Akane," she says.

"Oh," Gyoku looks at her, _she is ugly._ Kurama is laughing very loudly, _what?!_

**"Just don't say that out loud!"**

"Um do you want to go to the park with me?" She asks.

"No you should go to the park with me," the Hyuuga heir says.

"Oh hi Hikari," Gyoku says. Hikari has the same color hair as Hinata but Hikari's hair is long and is wearing a short gray kimono with the Hyuuga symbol on both of her sleeves and she is wearing black short under her kimono, "um why don't we all go to the park?" Gyoku suggests, Akane and Hikari wrap one arm around one of his and they go to the park. _What is going on?!_

**"You are being hit on by an ugly and an attractive girl right now, don't say anything stupid,"** Kurama warns.

When they get to the park Gyoku pushes Hikari and Akane on the swings, "so Gyoku – Kun, I heard you like girls with long hair," Hikari says.

"I heard you like girls with short hair, which girl do you like Gyoku – Kun?"

"Um, we I like girls who like how they look but if I have to choice I would say I like girls with medium hair, you know not to long but not too short," Gyoku says.

**"You are a complicated boy," **Kurama says after listening to his description of the perfect hair.

_At least I know what I like._

Hikari smile, "so how long would that be?" They get off of the swings.

"Um about here," Gyoku puts his hand a little about his stomach, "so a girl can do something with it but it isn't in the way too much."

Hikari smiles at the fact that she can just cut her hair but Akane has to let her hair grow out for Gyoku to like her. "I have to go home, can you walk me home Gyoku – Kun," Hikari asks.

"And can you walk me home too," Akane asks quickly.

"Sure, let's go," Gyoku says and he take Akane home first then Hikari.

"I had a lot of fun today Gyoku," Hikari says and blushes a little.

"Me too, I love playing at the park and it is even better when someone else is there," Gyoku smiles.

Hikari blushes a little more because all she hears is, 'I love playing at the park but it is better with you.' "Hikari," Neji says and walks up to her, "lady Hinata is waiting for you."

"Have a nice night," Gyoku say, "and see you at school Hikari," Gyoku turns around to walk home but Hikari grabs his hand.

"Can you come in for a minute?"

"Sure, I don't have to go home for another hour, but I don't want to intrude," Gyoku says and looks up at Neji.

"Come in," Neji says. They walk in and Hikari hugs her mom, Hinata.

"Oh, who is you friend Hikari?"

"This is Gyoku – Kun," Hikari says and Neji is shocked.

"It is nice to meet you Gyoku – san," he says and bows a little.

"Gyoku is fine Neji," Gyoku smiles, "I would rather be treated as my mother's son, not the hokage's child."

"Who is your mom Gyoku, you never talk about her and I have never seen her?"

"Honey, why don't you go and make your guest some tea," Hinata says and Hikari leaves. "Sorry Gyoku most people don't know that Naruto – chan is…"

"You were friends with my mom, right?" Gyoku asks Neji and Hinata.

"Is there something you want to know about her?"

"Was she nice and caring like daddy always describes her?"

"Naruto was a nice and beautiful girl," Hinata says, "she was never afraid to speak her mind or do what she though was right. She was very will full and was a tomboy."

"She was very loud and a loud mouth, but she was strong and kind of smart, sometimes. She knew how to turn almost any situation in her favor and how to teach people about kindness," Neji says.

"Thank you for telling me this, I have to go," Gyoku leaves and goes home. He jumps onto his bed and sighs, "She isn't loud or tomboyish, I guess mommy changed." Gyoku says.

**"She still acts like that sometimes, just not around you," **Kurama says, **"ow Kit, why did you hit me?! I am just talking to, OUCH!"**

_Ok good note, don't get mommy angry._ Gyoku goes to sleep.

**Two years later**

"Hi Kurama," Gyoku says and pets the small fox.

**"Welcome back Gyoku,"** Kurama says, **"oh yeah, can you use your sharingan yet?"**

"Yeah look," Gyoku uses his sharingan, "cool right?!"

"Hi Gyoku," Naruto says and hugs her son, "and it is very cool."

"HI mommy," Gyoku hugs he back and they sit in the rocking chair, "mommy, does daddy know you are inside of me, or does he just know about Kurama?"

"He just knows about Kurama, I just did the same thing my parents did, but I don't want to cross over yet so I am staying for a wail."

**"Hey Kit, Kit's kit," **Kurama says, **"why don't you two go to Sakura's garden, you said it yourself Kit, spirits love going there."**

"That would work but it is still dead, remember I never got the chance to fix it**,**" Naruto says sadly, "and I really want to, that was the only thing I couldn't do before this."

"I can fix it mommy, just tell me how to!"

**"You don't have enough chakra brat,"** Kurama says and Naruto gets up, **"Kit no, no, no, no."**

**Smack**

**Thud**

**Crash**

***Un-describable sound***

Gyoku watches Naruto beat up Kurama then sits down again and puts him on her lap. "Wow and I though daddy was violent," Gyoku says.

Naruto smiles, "do you know where Sakura's garden is?"

"Yeah, daddy made it illegal to go into it without permission from himself. If you break the law then you will die on your next mission."

"Yep that sounds about right."

"Why mommy?"

"Well, I raised that garden and it used to be full of flowers and it had a large cherry blossom tree in the middle of it. The whole place was alive and had a mysterious energy that I loved. I carved out every name that died on my birthday and during the Uchiha massacre," Naruto slams her hands over her mouth.

"Oh, you mean when uncle Itachi purified the Uchiha clan?"

**"That is one way to look at it,"** Kurama mutters.

"What else is there mommy?!" Gyoku asks excited, "I want to know what it will look like after I fix it!"

"Well there are rare blue roses that grow there too," Naruto says.

"How can I fix it, if it was easy then daddy would have restored it already!"

"Sakura's garden was alive until three ninjas burned it down; the only way to fix it is to push an enormous amount of chakra into the cherry blossom tree," Naruto explains.

"Alright then I will do that tomorrow!"

**"You fool,"** Kurama snaps and scares Naruto and Gyoku, **"you don't have enough chakra to fix it!"**

"Do you have enough? Gyoku asks.

**"Of course I do, I am ****_made_**** of chakra!"**

"So how do I sign a contract with you again?" Gyoku asks smiling.

**"Nice try brat, but you aren't getting anywhere near my scroll until I think you are ready."**

"Party pooper," Gyoku pouts, "I can try anyway!"

**"You are just like your mother,"** Kurama says like Naruto isn't sitting in the same room.

Gyoku smiles like an Uzumaki and says, "of course I am, I am her legacy!"

Gyoku wakes up the next morning and Sasuke is sleeping in bed with him. Gyoku puts a blanket on him and leaves. Sasuke wakes up and follows him. Gyoku goes into Sakura garden and as soon as he does he can feel the special energy Naruto was talking about, but seeing everything burn to ashes makes Gyoku feel sad. "Who would do this," Gyoku goes to what is left of the cherry blossom tree and pushes his chakra into it. A large breeze hits him but nothing changes.

Sasuke watches his son try to fix the garden, "Gyoku, you aren't strong enough," Sasuke says and walks out.

"Yes I am, I will fix this place for mommy!" Gyoku screams and Sasuke sees a flash of little Naruto when she tried to fix it. "Gyoku, come on let's go home!" Sasuke says not in the mood to play.

Gyoku ignores him and keeps pushing his chakra into the tree, "this has to work," Gyoku says, "please help me!"

Sasuke is shocked when he sees a girl with long blond hair with her hand on Gyoku's shoulder, and she says, "let's do this together," Sasuke nearly falls to his knees when he hears her angelic voice, the voice that used to call his name and called him a 'Teme' on a daily bases.

"N-n-Naruto, Naruto!" Sasuke screams but she doesn't turn around, she just continues to push her chakra into the tree. Sasuke runs up to the tree and pushes his own chakra into it then a red fox with nine tails comes out and pushes it's chakra into it. Sasuke watches with his sharingan as the tree comes back to life.

"Wow," Gyoku says looking around as the ashes fly around them and the flowers grow back quickly.

"I told you everything here is alive," the girl says, "right Teme."

"Naruto, how are you here," Sasuke asks looking at her, "Gyoku this is…"

"Oh I already know mommy," Gyoku says smiling, "we have been talking for two years now." Gyoku never bothered to tell Sasuke about Naruto since he never bothered to tell him about Kurama being sealed inside of him.

"You did a good job by yourself Teme, but I think you made him a little antisocial and too naive about women. You do know that Akane and Hikari like you right?" Gyoku shakes his head, that was news to him.

Sasuke smacks himself, "I didn't know, I have been busy with work," Sasuke says.

"Oh yeah and congrats on becoming the sixth hokage, the first Teme hokage ever with a son, a ghost girlfriend, and has a nine tails named Kurama."

**"He knew I was here the whole time Kit, but I just do understand why Teme when cold turkey on you,"** Kurama smiles and looks at him.

"Shut up Kyuubi," Sasuke says.

"That is impossible, Kurama never stops talking," Naruto says, "it isn't a bad thing when you are locking in the same place together but it isn't a good thing for the rest of the time."

"Mommy, let's play," Gyoku says and runs around the field of flowers. Naruto goes after him, "you can't catch me."

"Yes I can," Gyoku jumps out of the way off Naruto then she flash steps behind him and pick him up, "caught you."

"Daddy, come and play with us!"

"I can't," Sasuke says and walks away. Naruto puts Gyoku down and runs after Sasuke.

"Hey what is wrong," Naruto asks, she grabs his shoulder but Sasuke has already walked outside of the garden and Naruto's hand vanishes. "Ah," Naruto pulls her arm back and it reappears, "oh man, that was too close. Sasuke I can't leave the garden, or I will vanish." Sasuke doesn't stop walking away, "stop running away you stupid TEME!" Naruto screams at him.

Sasuke is crying and he doesn't want Naruto to see him like this but he stops. Sasuke doesn't turn around but he says, "And what should I do, pretend that everything is like it used to be, come here every day to see you and play. Ignoring the fact that you are dead and have been for the last seven years! Well I am sorry Dobe but I can't just go around and be Mr. Happy Go Lucky with you. Gyoku come on we are leaving," Sasuke says.

"But daddy, just one day, I want us to be a family for at least one day!"

Gyoku screams at him, Naruto puts her hand on Gyoku's shoulder, "we will talk later honey, go with Sasuke," Naruto says and Gyoku runs to Sasuke.

"Good bye Naruto," Sasuke takes Gyoku hand and pulls him away. Naruto looks at the list of fallen heroes and she sees her name carved on the very top.

"Why are you so stubborn Teme," Naruto says, "I thought you loved me, more couples would have jumped at the chase so why didn't you?"

Sasuke walks away and is still crying but he isn't making any noise, "dad, why are you so stubborn and prideful, why couldn't you just talk and catch up with mommy?!"

"I'm punishing myself," Sasuke says in a low voice.

Gyoku looks at Sasuke's face to see it wet with tears, "it wasn't your fault!" Gyoku snaps, "If it is anyone's fault, its mine because I was born," Gyoku pulls his hand out of Sasuke's grip. "So quit beating yourself up and get over it, we can see mommy now!"

"That isn't Naruto," Sasuke says, "that is just her soul."

"What is the difference?!"

"She can't leave Sakura's garden," Sasuke says and pulls Gyoku back home, "I forbid you from going anywhere near that place," Sasuke says and walks out of Gyoku's room, _it is better like this, if he can't see her then he won't do something stupid to try to bring he back, like I did._ Sasuke touches his curse mark, he almost gave Orochimaru his body in return for him reviving Naruto but Itachi talked him out of it as soon as he figured out why Sasuke keep leaving the village every night.

"Sasuke," Itachi says and walks into his room, "what are you doing, why are you crying again?"

"Big brother," Sasuke says and whips off his face, "it is nothing what do you want?"

"I want to know a lot of thing, but let's start with why did you forbid Gyoku from going to his mother's garden and why is the garden alive again?"

"I saw Naruto in the garden," Sasuke says and Itachi realizes everything very quickly, "she helped Gyoku and I bring it back to live and now she can visit us from there but…"

"You still can't forgive yourself for not going with her," Itachi says and sits by him, "Sasuke it wasn't your fault, I was supposed to protect her and I failed, and I am sorry little brother, but you should take this chance to be with her again, you used to love her but do you still love her?"

"YES," Sasuke screams at Itachi, "I still love her, I have always loved her, but if she keeps coming back then she will never find peace, I have to let her go."

"No you don't, if she doesn't want to leave then take advantage of that and see her. Because from how you acted to her she probably thinks you hate her like you used to hate me."

Sasuke makes a fist; Gyoku is listening to Sasuke and Itachi's conversation. Gyoku leaves the house and goes to Sakura's garden, "mommy?!"

"Gyoku what are you doing here," Naruto asks and Gyoku hugs her.

"Mommy, I don't want you to leave," Gyoku says and starts crying, "please stay, dad doesn't mean to be a jerk, he is just trying to help you cross over, whatever than means. He thinks he is helping you and I know this is selfish but please stay I don't want to loss you."

"What are you talking about honey," Naruto pulls Gyoku closer, "I am not going anywhere; I will always be with you. Remember I sealed part of me inside of you," Naruto touches his stomach, "I have always been inside of you."

"Just please don't leave me," Gyoku says and hugs her tighter.

"I won't," Naruto says, "now, I am going to teach you something," Gyoku sits up and Naruto pick up and flower crown made of white, red, blue, and black roses. "I will teach you how to make this and how to become the next caretaker of Sakura's garden," Naruto says and puts the crown on his head.

"Ok," Gyoku and Naruto get up.

"First rule, you need to learn who is allowed to enter and leave the garden."

"Why, can only special people come in and leave?"

"Yes, you can come in and leave because you are the next caretaker, Sasuke can come and leave because I invited him in and I am still the caretaker."

"So the caretakers choice who can come and go," Gyoku says.

"Mostly, the rest of the time the spirits choice, you can feel the special energy can't you?"

"Yes, it feels really nice," Gyoku closes his eyes and a breeze blows by him.

"Good, that mean everyone likes you, now you can pick one person who you love to share this secret with," Naruto says.

"Did you choice dad?"

"Nope, I choice you," Naruto says, "Sasuke was destined to come here because of the other Uchiha who died."

"Oh, so should I wait to tell my kids?"

"That I your choice," Naruto says and they sit at the base of the cherry blossom tree.

"Who is N.U. + S.U. and why are they in a heart?" Gyoku asks looks at the carved letters in the tree and run his hand over it.

"Naruto Uzumaki + Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto takes out a kunai and carver in an equal sign (=) and G.U., "equals Gyoku Uzumaki Uchiha," Naruto says, "or the other way around."

"Cool," Gyoku says. Gyoku falls asleep in the garden and is laying on Naruto with his crown still on. But when Sasuke comes in the morning Gyoku is still wearing the crown but I laying on Kurama, (quick note, unless I say what Kurama's size is in the real world, he is the size of a big dog)

"Gyoku," Sasuke shakes his son.

"Shush Teme, you will wake him up," Naruto says and comes out from behind the tree, "so are you going to cry like a baby and run like a scared cat or are you going to talk to me?"

Sasuke walks to Naruto and touches her, "you feel so real."

"That is because in here I am real," Naruto says, "so um whats new?"

"Yuugure is still in Konoha, you killed all of akatsuki, and a few of our friends got married."

"Oh, that is cool," Naruto says, they can feel the awkwardness in the air.

"Dobe," Sasuke says.

"Yes Teme?"

"I still," Naruto kisses him.

"I know; me too," she whispers in his ear. Gyoku wakes up, "I have to go now," she vanishes into cherry blossoms and flies passed Sasuke and Gyoku.

"Naruto!"

"Dad, what are you doing here," Gyoku asks.

"To take you home, we can come back tomorrow," Sasuke holds out his hand and Gyoku jumps up and grabs it and they walk home.

**I hope you liked this chapter. : ) (Naruto is back, not alive but back. Don't kill me anymore!)X_X**

**Note, choice who Gyoku should like, Akane or Hikari. Because they are going to be coming in a lot more soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

** I don't own Naruto, just the plot**

* * *

**I am sorry I didn't mean to type it like that candy514, I just could understand what you typed.**

**and thank you MizoreShirayukiFan, I am glad you like it.**

**I am also very happy that people like to read this story and give me reviews. : )**

**Hikari - 4**

* * *

**Five years later**

Gyoku sits in class bored and ready to leave but today he had to go to class. It is placement day, "I can finally go on missions other than D- rank," Gyoku mumbles. _Dad would occasionally slide me some C and B rank mission but I have done at least 1,000 D – rank missions._

**"You should be glad that you can sneak off most of the time so you can train with Naruto," **Kurama says, **"you are twelve now, later today I will let you sign me contract so you can summon me, chunnin boy."**

Gyoku took the chunnin exams last year and is a chunnin now but he still needs a team. "Hi Gyoku – Kun," Hikari says, she cut her hair so now it above her stomach.

"Hi Gyoku –Kun," Akane says and both girls sit on opposite sides of Gyoku.

"Hi guys," Gyoku says.

"Ok everyone, sit down and I will announce the teams," Iruka says, "now team seven is…"

"You skipped teams," a boy says.

"I am reading them off how they are listed," Iruka says, "now team seven is Akane Haruno, Hikari Hyuuga."

Both girls slam their heads into the table and they both think, _put Gyoku on my team, please!_

"Gyoku Uchiha Uzumaki," both girls cheer. "You teacher will be, um, wait who is your teacher," Iruka looks all over the paper but it doesn't say a teacher's name.

_That is right, the old team seven was mom, dad, and Sakura, mom can't leave Sakura's garden, dad is hokage, and Sakura is the villages best healer and my dad's assistant._

"What rank do you need to be to be a teacher," Gyoku asks standing up.

"At least a chunnin why?"

"I can teach team seven then, I am a chunnin," Gyoku says, "you can add a third member if you want."

"Gyoku you don't have the credentials to teacher a team," Iruka says.

"I can do it Iruka," Gyoku says, "believe it!"

Iruka laughs at how Gyoku used his mom's old catch phrase, "ok, I will check after I call off all the teams." Iruka tells everyone there teams but one kid is left out.

"Who am I on a team with?" The white haired Uchiha asks.

"You can be on team seven, Shisui," Gyoku says, Shisui as the same hair as Itachi but it is snow white. He is wearing a short sleeved, light blue Uchiha shirt with white shorts.

"Thank you for the offer, but," Shisui pokes Gyoku in the forehead, "I don't want to be lead around by my little cousin, even though you have a higher rank than me."

"But the only reason you couldn't take the chunnin exams last time was because you were on a mission with uncle Itachi and his Anbu team!"

"Do I need to poke you again?"

"No," Gyoku turns around, "maybe," Shisui sighs, "but we are both really strong and you have your sharingan like I do!"

"Yes I do, but your sharingan is stronger than mine," Shisui says, "because you can use the mangekyou sharingan."

"Jealous?"

"Maybe a little," Shisui admits, "so how is your garden going?"

"Really good, and I planted a few healing herbs I learned about."

"You really need to take me there one of these days so I can meet aunt."

"What kind of garden are you talking about," Hikari asks and Akane walks closer to Gyoku.

"The forbidden one," Shisui says, "Gyoku raises it and talks to ghosts there."

"Ghosts?!" Akane says.

"I am allowed to go there and I don't talk to ghosts!"

"Oh my apologizes, they talk to you and you relay messages or just listen," Shisui says.

"I will show you the garden when the ghosts tell me to," Gyoku says irritated.

"I am sorry, I was just teasing you, it is my job after all because you don't have an older brother."

"Gyoku come here," Iruka say and Gyoku leaves the class room and sees Kakashi.

"Hello Kakashi," Gyoku says, "why are you here?"

"I heard about you volunteering to be the next teacher for team seven, your grandfather was my teacher and I was your mom and dad's teacher," Kakashi says.

"I don't mean to be rude but what is your point?"

"Good luck teaching them and I would like to suggest a little test," Kakashi explains the bell test to Gyoku.

"Ok I will have to do that," Gyoku says and Kakashi give him the two bells. "Thank you Kakashi – sensei."

Gyoku and Iruka walks back inside, "ok the leader of team seven is Gyoku Uchiha Uzumaki, and the third member of team seven is Shisui Uchiha."

Gyoku has his team go to the roof, "ok, tell me about yourselves," Gyoku says, "likes, dislike, dreams, and things like that."

"You go first hot shot," Shisui says.

"Alright, I am Gyoku Uzumaki Uchiha, I like to train at Sakura's garden or the forbidden garden and my family, I dislike too much to say right now, my hobbies are training and gardening, my dream is to be the next hokage and beat my uncle Itachi, uncle Pain, aunt Konan, and my dad, ok Shisui your turn."

"Why are we doing this?"

"So you guys can get to know each other," Gyoku says, "teammates need to know things about their team and that is all right now is about."

"Alright, I am Shisui Uchiha, I like my little cousin Gyoku – sensei, I dislike my father and the rest of my family, my hobbies are training, cooking, and learning new things. My dream is to beat my father and the current hokage."

"Next." _I wonder why Shisui hates everyone in the family except me._

**"Oh kami, please do not repeat history!"**

"I am Hikari Hyuuga. I like a certain ninja and my parents, my hobbies are training with my dad and cooking with my mom. My dream is to be able to protect the people who I care about."

"Cool, next," Gyoku says. _Wow, oh man Kurama, am I blushing?!_

**"Your good, but now we have something to talk about. Have you had the bird and the bees talk?"**

_The what?_

"I am Akane Haruno, I like *she smiles and giggles*, my hobbies are learning medical ninjutsu with my mom and training with my dad, my dreams are *super fan girl squeal and giggles*, I hate Hikari," Akane says seriously.

"What," Hikari stands up, "well I was trying to be nice but I hate you too Akane!" They start arguing.

"Hey Gyoku, shouldn't you break this up before they hurt each other?" Shisui says.

"Nope, hey Hikari, Akane," they look at him; Gyoku puts his hands together and puts his head on top of them.

_He looks a lot like uncle Sasuke now, _Shisui thinks.

"What do you think will happen if you two bicker like this on a mission?"

"Well will give away our position," Hikari says.

"Yeah, and you will waste your energy that could be directed at the enemy," Gyoku smiles and stands up, "tomorrow I am going to put you three through a little test. Oh and don't eat too much, unless you want to puck!" Gyoku smiles, "come to the training ground tomorrow at nine," Gyoku walks away.

"Wow," Akane says, "so cool."

Hikari chases after him, "um, Gyoku – sensei," she says.

"We aren't student and teacher right now Hikari, relax," Gyoku says smiling at her.

"Oh," Hikari says and smiles back, "why did you phrase it like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"'Don't eat too much breakfast, unless you want to puck,'" Hikari says,

"Oh, you will have to wait until tomorrow," Gyoku smiles like at fox to her.

"Alright, but I am passing you test Gyoku," Hikari says with confidents.

"I hope so," Gyoku says, "I have to go, see you tomorrow," Gyoku leaves and goes to the hokage tower. "Hey dad," Gyoku goes into Sasuke's office and he is talking to Kakashi.

"Gyoku, what are you doing here, why aren't you with you sensei?!"

"That is what I wanted to tell you," Gyoku holds up Kakashi's bells, "I am the new leader of team seven! Isn't this awesome!"

"What," Sasuke stands up, "but you aren't a Jonin!"

"But Iruka – sensei said it was ok after talking to Kakashi – san," Gyoku says and quickly changed sensei into san.

"Kakashi, you did this," Sasuke looks at Kakashi.

"No, no, dad come on, quit being so protective I can do this!" Gyoku says.

"No Gyoku, I will get team seven a new teacher," Sasuke says, "you aren't old enough to lead a team."

"Well, team seven is supposed to be led by one of its old members, you can't do it Mr. Hokage! Mom is gone; Sakura is needed in the hospital and to train all the new healers, making Kakashi our teacher would but us at a disadvantage because he is old!" Gyoku looks at Kakashi and quickly says, "No offence!" Then looks back at Sasuke, "I have experience and I am ready to do this!"

"You forgot one member Gyoku," Sasuke says, "Sai come here!" Sai walks out of the corner and takes off his Anbu mask, "Sai used to be on team seven, do you have a reason why he shouldn't be your teacher?"

"Yes, because I already introduced, talked, and got to know my team, Hikari Hyuuga, Shisui Uchiha, and Akane Haruno, they are my students now hokage – Sama and I am going to train them, end of story. Have a nice day sir!" Gyoku storms out of Sasuke's office and holds out the two bells.

"Gyoku," Sasuke screams at his son but he slams the door behind him and ignores him.

"Would you like me to teach team seven, sir?" Sai asks.

"Watch over them and give me reports on how well Gyoku is teaching them," Sai bows and leaves, Sasuke sits back down.

"Well I never thought anyone could take back to you Sasuke, at least without getting hurt," Kakashi says thinking back to how whenever Naruto would tease him, during training Naruto would leave beat up but Sasuke wasn't unharmed.

"Shut up Kakashi, I should strip you of your Jonin rank and make you a genin. It is your fault I am in this mess, why did you make my son leader of team seven?"

"Because if he is anything like you, then he will be leaving the village as soon as he realizes there is nothing here for him," Kakashi leaves.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke screams/ yells. "Stupid man," Sasuke says, he gets up and leaves to find Gyoku.

Gyoku looks around Sakura's garden and lies down in the flowers, "why did you have to act like that?!" He screams.

"Gyoku, what is wrong," Naruto asks and sits by her son.

"Dad is a jerk."

"You are going to have to be more specific, what did he do this time? Did he make it so you couldn't get on a genin team?! Dear kami, he is being overprotective!"

"You are half right," Gyoku sits up, "he is overprotective, but…" Gyoku holds out Kakashi's bell, "I volunteered to be the leader of team seven but he said that I can't, because Sai is still available to teach us and I am too young!"

"Oh no, that perverted little loud mouth is not teaching you, bring Sasuke here and I will talk some since into him, you are very strong and I believe in you."

"Ok now I have to ask, why don't you like Sai?"

"He gives everyone a nickname, Sakura was whore, Sasuke was duck butt emo, and I was…" Naruto blushes, "um I am not telling you mine," Naruto gets up and walks to the tree.

"Tell me mommy," Gyoku says and follows her.

"Nope, he used to think I was a boy and that is why he came up with that name."

"If you tell me I will start guessing," Gyoku threatens.

Naruto looks at him amused, "ok go ahead."

"Um," Gyoku thinks, "*Beep*"

"Gyoku where did you hear that?!"

"I heard dad call someone that," Gyoku says.

**"Can I kill the Teme now for teaching Gyoku how to say?"**

"Ye… No," Naruto says reluctantly, "I am not going to have you kill him, and it was dickless."

"Oh, but you're a girl," Gyoku say.

"Yeah I know," Naruto says, "now I want to teach you one of my favorite moves, shadow clone no jutsu." After a few minutes of training Gyoku masters it.

Sasuke comes, "Gyoku," he says, "look I am…"

Naruto walks up to him and smacks him, "revenge for something else, and how dare you teach him how to curse!"

"What I never taught him that?!"

**"Yes you did you stupid Uchiha, you taught him 'bitch'."**

"Kurama don't say it!"

"Dad curse during meetings sometimes I just over heard it, but I learned that from on of the many arguments between uncle and dad."

"Which one?"

Gyoku smiles, "Uchiha."

"Sasuke I change my mind kill your brother," Naruto says, "and if you ever curse again I will punish you."

"Yes mommy, oh I need to go to get ready for the test I am setting up for my team," Gyoku leaves and Kurama follows him.

Naruto and Sasuke stare at each other, "sorry I over reacted," Naruto says.

"You think?"

"Should I hit you with a rasengan instead next time?"

"And should I counter with a chidori or curse mark?"

"You are such a Teme," Naruto says.

"And you are the biggest Dobe in the world," Sasuke says and smiles.

"And you are too protective, you're smothering Gyoku, I never took you as the overprotective type."

"And kidnapping you to protect you wasn't a good hint?"

"Teme," Naruto lightly punches Sasuke.

"Dobe," Sasuke says.

Gyoku goes back to the Uchiha compound and see Itachi and Shisui training, "I call next round," Gyoku says and runs up to them.

"Sorry Gyoku," Itachi stops and pocks him in the forehead, "maybe next time." Gyoku pulls out a note book and makes a tick mark the puts it away. "Why did you do that?"

"Now dad owes my some money, thanks uncle," Gyoku runs to Shisui, "ready to go?"

"Yeah, are you finally going to show me that garden?"

"Yes after dad vacates," Gyoku whispers, "later tomorrow tonight maybe."

"Gyoku, why are you being followed by a fox," Itachi asks looking at Kurama, but Kurama only has one tail.

"Oh that is Kurama, he is my new pet," Gyoku says and Kurama growls at him.

"You should train him more," Itachi says, Gyoku and Kurama go into Gyoku's room.

**"I thought I told you, I am not your pet!"**

"I know but I panic, should I have told him the truth?!"

**"Never mind, just don't let them get near me, Kitsune."**

"Um, I thought my mommy is a Kitsune," Gyoku says.

**"She is my Kit; you are her kit, so you are my Kitsune**," Kurama says, **"just go with it."**

"Alright, now, can I sign your summoning contract now?"

**"Yes, here,"** Kurama rolls out a long scroll and Gyoku sees his mom's name on there.

"Who is Madara Uchiha?" Gyoku says looking at his name.

**"The reason I hid my scroll, now sign your name in blood and put all of your finger prints from one hand on the scroll."** Gyoku signs it, **"Ok Kitsune, now you can summon me whenever you want."**

"Cool," Gyoku says then starts looking around his room.

**"What are you looking for?"**

"Found it," Gyoku puts down a camera, "I want to get a picture, come on," Gyoku sets the camera up and it takes a picture of Gyoku hugging Kurama and the scroll in the back ground, "perfect," Gyoku puts it in his picture book then puts the camera away.

**"Naruto's book, your adding new pictures?"**

"Yes I am look," Gyoku flips through the picture.

**"When did you take the new family photo in Sakura's garden?"**

Gyoku looks at the picture of Naruto, Sasuke, Kurama, and himself in Sakura's garden and cherry blossoms are flying away in the background, "I didn't take this," he turns it over, "welcome to the garden?"

**"Oh, you must have left your camera there once and they took it for you,"** Kurama says.

"The spirits?" Kurama nods.

**Next day 9:00**

"Hi guys," Gyoku says to his team.

"So Gyoku – sensei, what is this big test?"

"The old team seven did the same test so I thought you guys should too," Gyoku holds out two bells, "you have to get the bells before noon or you don't get lunch and I will tie you to a post for the rest of the day."

"What, you little," Shisui says, "there are only two bells?!"

"Correct, that means the one of you will be tie to the post and sent back to the academe," Gyoku says smiling, _Kurama did I say that right?_

**"Perfect, you sound just like Kakashi."**

"What?" They all say.

"Well let's not waste any more time, begin!" The girls hid but Shisui charges right at Gyoku.

"Let's fight one on one," Shisui activates his sharingan and Gyoku does the same.

"As you wish, shadow clones no jutsu!" Five clones appear, "they are all me but I guess it will be four to one." Shisui attacks the clones, but Gyoku is already gone.

He stands behind Hikari and Akane, "hi guys," Gyoku says very loudly, scaring them.

Hikari attacks, "62 palms," Gyoku jumps back and dodges.

"Nice form Hikari, but," Gyoku falls to the ground and trips her, "it is too easy to trip you, make your stance stronger."

Shisui comes out of nowhere and says, "Fire style fire ball no jutsu," Gyoku grabs Hikari and dodges.

"Shisui, you almost hit your own team mate!" Gyoku puts Hikari down.

Akane punches Gyoku, "sorry Gyoku but that is how we are supposed to win, everyone we need to work together or we all fail!"

_Dang it Sakura, you told her, _"ow," Gyoku rubs his check, "that really hurt," Gyoku lets tears swell up in his eyes.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Akane says and walks to him to comfort him.

"Akane, no he is faking it!" Shisui says but it is too late Gyoku trips her and runs.

"That was too easy, you guys are doing well but I am not letting you get that close again. Come and get me!"

"Ah, I can't believe I fell for that," Akane whines.

"Well you did, let's get going before he gets too far," Hikari says, the new team seven goes after Gyoku.

_I screwed up, now they are working together, I am in trouble!_

**"Quit complaining Kitsune, uses a genjustu on them and then you will win!"**

_Oh, thanks Kurama!_ Gyoku goes behind Akane and pulls her back and covers her mouth, "shush," he says, "follow me," he uses his sharingan and Akane follows him to the opposite side of the area then she screams because of the genjustu she is under and faints.

"Hi Shisui," Gyoku says and Shisui is alone.

"Where did Hikari and Akane go?!"

"Well Akane is over there," Gyoku points to other side of the area, "and Hikari is still going without you. But that really doesn't matter right now."

"Why?!"

"Mangekyou sharingan," Gyoku uses it.

"I am not going to stay in your genjustu world, Kai," Shisui appears in the house, "what the Kai!"

"What are you doing Shisui?" Itachi asks, "You are going to be late."

"Gyoku this isn't funny, at least put me in a genjustu that looks realistic, my dad doesn't have pink hair anymore!"

"Sorry," Gyoku says and the area changes again.

"Now where am I," Shisui looks around until he sees Akane, Hikari, and Gyoku, "I guess I got out," Shisui charges to help until he sees them all fall. "Hey are you guys ok?!" He runs to Gyoku and he doesn't have a pulse, "Gyoku!"

"Akane?!" Hikari looks around, "Shisui we need to," Hikari looks around, "Shisui!"

"Hi Hikari," Gyoku says, "ready?"

"Yes I am," Hikari and Gyoku fight. "Gentle step, twin dragon fist," two chakra dragons appears on her fists.

Gyoku makes a clone, the real on goes above her and the clone dodges by sliding under her, "too close," Hikari is blushing, "what did I do?"

"You looked under my skirt!"

"No, no, I closed my eyes, I swear, I would never do that!"

Hikari hits both Gyoku with her dragon fists, both turn into smoke. "What the, Kai!" Hikari gets up to see Akane and Shisui lying beside her. She touches Akane and Shisui's shoulder, "Kai," both of them wake up.

"Where is Gyoku?!" Shisui says immediately.

"Calm down it was just a genjustu, he tricked us." They hear the alarm, "how long were we out for?!"

Gyoku looks at the as they walk out of the forest, "so what are you going to do to us, fail all of us?!"

"That all depends on you," Gyoku says, "do you think you all can work together as a team?"

"What?"

"I put you all in scenarios where you had to work alone or you could have ignored me and when looking for your team mates, except for Shisui, I showed him what happens when no one works together and everyone tries to be a group of solo acts," Gyoku says. "So do you think you all can be a team, sooner or later you all will not have me around to do this but you will have to protect your team mates yourself, can you handle that?"

"Gyoku," Shisui says, "don't."

"Underestimate," Akane says.

"Us," Hikari says.

"Oh," Gyoku says, "well then congratulations, you all are now the official team seven and our first mission is to beat the crude out of our little spy friend over there," Gyoku points at where Sai is hiding.

"Oh, so you knew I was watching?" Sai says.

All four attack Sai, Gyoku, Shisui, and Hikari activate there eye jutsu and Akane is ready to punch him with her inhuman strength.

When Sai goes to Sasuke's office to give his report Sasuke says, "What happened to you, did you see Sakura on the way up?" Sasuke asks looking at how beat up Sai is.

"No, I didn't see the whore, but I did fight team seven."

"You got beat up by four twelve year olds."

"I got beat up by your son, nephew, the Hyuuga heir, and Sakura's daughter," Sai says.

"So how did they do?"

"They are a very good team, I would let they go by themselves on missions," Sai says.

"Tsk, you can leave now," Sasuke says.

"You should think more like a leader, instead of a father Sasuke. It wasn't your fault, she did it to protect everyone, and knowing her, she knew it was going to happen, you can't protect him forever," Sai leaves.

"Shut up Sai," Sasuke says after he leaves.

**I hope you liked the chapter. : )**

**Gyoku is now the leader of team seven, let's see how this goes.**

**Oh and I want to see if anyone can guess who Hikari and Akane's dads are. I am going to try to give hints next chapter but I want to see who you think it is and why. Thanks. : )**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**I don't own Naruto, just the plot.**

**OMG the views, it is over NINE THOUSAND! (I had to)**

Team seven completes a D – rank mission, "well that was boring," Shisui complains.

"I hate to admit it but, Shisui is right," Akane says.

"Stop being picky," Iruka says, "you are all mostly just beginners."

"I think they can handle a C or B – rank mission," Gyoku says, "and if they get in trouble I can always protect them," he smiles.

"You shouldn't be so confident," Sasuke says, "the last team seven almost died because they thought they got a C – rank mission and it was really an A – rank mission, do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes we can," Gyoku says.

"Alright, bring him in," Sasuke says, "good luck, we protected his grandfather and he was a real pain."

"Hey," the man says, "you are one to talk Sasuke, I am Inari."

"Nice to meet you Inari," Gyoku says, "we will meet in front of the gates in ten minutes so everyone can pack."

Ten minutes later Inari and team seven leave, and a unexpected guest follows them. "So Inari, where are you building your new bridge?"

"I am doing repairs on the Great Naruto Bridge," Inari says, "I would have just done it without leaving home but I needed new materials and before I knew it I also needed an escort home."

"Did you say Naruto?" Shisui asks, "did you know her?!"

"Yes, she was like my big sister and she showed me that there are real heroes in the world," Inari says.

"Wow," Gyoku says, "that sounds like her," he walks ahead of everyone.

**"Kitsune, don't start crying."**

_I am sorry but I can't help it._ Gyoku whips away the tears but didn't slow down

"Gyoku, stop being a baby," Shisui says, "We won't think any less of you for crying in front of us."

"Did I say something weird?"

"Naruto is, no was, Gyoku's mom, and my aunt," Shisui says and looks at Gyoku, "Gyoku come here," Shisui runs up to Gyoku but instead of grabbing him like he had planned Gyoku sidesteps him and he falls on his face. "Gyoku!"

"Go back with Inari – san, we aren't alone," Gyoku says and he isn't crying anymore, he actually looks really ticked off.

"Right," Shisui jumps back and walks with them.

"NOW," Gyoku screams and attacks them person who has been following them and everyone goes around Inari. Gyoku pushes the man out of the tree the holds a kunai to his neck, "don't move or I will kill you!" Gyoku hisses in his ear.

"Wait, wait, it is just me, I am your friend," he slowly removes his mask and they all see it is Sai.

"Sai, what the heck," Gyoku moves the kunai closer to his neck, "does anyone have any complaints about me killing him?!"

"Nope," they all say.

"What, what did I do?"

"You ruined our attack plan, we thought you were the enemy," Gyoku drops his kunai because he is annoyed; "you ruined everything, now go back to Konoha!"

"No, my orders are to…" Gyoku holds a new kunai to his neck.

"Go back to Konoha before I make you! Now go home Sai!" Sai leaves and Gyoku puts his kunai away, "man this sucks!"

"I know and that would have worked too," Akane says.

"Do you think the hokage sent him?" Hikari asks.

"Do you really have to ask anymore?" Shisui says.

"Yeah, it is always him, stupid dad, he needs to trust us," Gyoku says. A large sword come flying around then Gyoku and Shisui catch it, "come out!"

"Oh, you caught it, that is a new one," a man says, he has white hair with blue highlights. He is wearing a purple shirt and blue jeans with two water bottles on his sides and his teeth are pointed. He isn't wearing a head band.

"Who are you?"

"I am Suigetsu, and you are little boy?"

Gyoku looks at him annoyed, today is not a good day to mess with the little Uchiha, "I am Gyoku, why did you just try to kill us?" Gyoku takes the weird sword from Shisui, "get in formation," Shisui jumps back and everyone gets in a protective formation.

"Oh you miss understand, I am looking for strong sword, sword used by the seven hidden mist sword men, but I wanted to ask if you five knew anything?"

"We don't know anything about mist swords, sorry," Gyoku says, "May we leave now?"

"That depends on who you really are," a women's voice says, "are you related to Sasuke – Kun." Both Uchiha shutter when they hear Sasuke and Kun in the same sentence. "Well are you?!" She comes out; she has long red hair, glasses, and a light purple shirt that lets her stomach show, short black shorts, and long black boots. She isn't wearing a head band either.

"Um, I don't think I should tell you who I am related to Miss.," Gyoku says creped out.

"Ha-ha, see you scare children too," Suigetsu laughs, Gyoku motions for his team to take Inari and run. "Hey what are you doing?" He says seriously.

"Well you are only talking to me so I thought my friends should go home," Gyoku says, "is that ok?"

"Fine, shoe," he says and he shoes them away.

"Gyoku," Hikari says.

"I will catch up later," Gyoku says and they leave. "So why do you want to know who my dad is Miss?"

"My name is Karin," she spits and pushes up her glasses.

"Just answer the question kid, before she turns into a monster I like to call Karzilla," Suigetsu says and makes a little monster movement then she hits him on the head. Gyoku is laughing quietly, "See he thinks it is funny!"

"What village are you two from?"

"We aren't from a village, now just tell us, is your father Sasuke Uchiha or not?" Karin says.

"Well um," Gyoku makes it look like he is thinking.

"Don't you know who your own father is?!" Karin screams.

"I wish I did," Gyoku snaps and looks at her, "I am trying to remember who he was and I don't like to think about my deceased parents!" Gyoku screams at her and makes himself look irritated and sad at the same time.

"We are sorry, come on Karin it isn't him," Suigetsu says, "Can I have my sword back now?!"

Gyoku throws it up to him, "here you go."

Suigetsu catches it, "thanks kid, maybe we can fight when you are older, or the next time we meet. Good luck on your mission," they leave ad Gyoku goes to the country of waves.

"SO was that him?" Suigetsu asks Karin when they are out of ear shot.

"Yes, he is Sasuke – Kun's son, I can feel it, he is also Naruto's son," she says and pushes her glasses up.

"Oh, but I didn't know Sasuke was dead, this is going to be harder that I thought," Karin hits him.

"BAKA, Sasuke – Kun isn't dead, he lied. Well he half lied," she says.

"What do you mean half?"

"Naruto is dead remember, so his mom is dead," Karin says.

"So are we still going to try to recruit him or?"

"Yes we still need him."

Gyoku catches up with everyone, "sorry guys," he says then Akane punches him out of nowhere.

"You jerk; we were worried that they had killed you!" Akane screams at him.

"She is strong like Sakura," Inari says scared.

"Well she is her mom," Shisui whispers, "and he dad made her taijutsu very strong!"

"OW," Gyoku holds his check, "that was smart!" Gyoku holds his check and Hikari goes to his side.

"We were all worried but beating him up won't help Akane!" Hikari snaps at her, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry," Gyoku gets up, "but Shisui how are your hands?"

"What, why are you worried about me, I am not being attacked by the pink demon's daughter?!"

Gyoku gets up, "it is my job as leader, when you caught the sword with me it cut your hands, let me see," Shisui holds out his hands and they are cut. "You are reckless," Gyoku wraps his hands in gauss.

"You caught it too, how are your hands?"

"I have a high healing rate," Gyoku holds out his hands, "now let's take you home." They go to Inari's house.

"Mom I am home," he says.

"Inari, where have you been?!"

"I went out to buy new materials to fix Naruto Bridge," he says, "thank you for taking me back home."

"Well that was our first C – rank mission, but I was hoping it would be like aunt and uncle's mission when they escorted your grandpa here," Shisui complains, "well this was a waste, we didn't even get to battle anyone."

"Shisui watch…" Gyoku tries to warn him but Akane punches him in the mouth, "out."

"Shut up Shisui and be happy we didn't have to fight!" The new pink demon says and smiles, "unless you want to fight me."

"Alright," Shisui gets up, "let's go pink." They walk into the woods.

"I am not missing this," Hikari says and follows.

"Wait for me," Gyoku says and runs after them.

Shisui activates his sharingan and Akane gets into a fighting stance. Shisui throws a throwing star at her and she kicks it back at him, he dodges it. "Oh," Shisui says, "are you going to go on a rant about youth now like your dad and his teacher?"

"Shut up!" Akane charges at him, "primary lotus!" She kicks him in the face, "now I am stronger than you!"

"Akane stop," Gyoku pulls Shisui away but Akane keeps trying to attack him, "Hikari catch," he throws Shisui to her but Akane keeps attacking Gyoku.

"Tag team," Akane says, "girls vs. boys."

"Don't drag me into this!" Hikari screams and Shisui stands by her.

"Akane calm down now, you are hurting you team!"

"Shut up," she tries to kicks Gyoku in the face but he grabs he leg. She punches him in the gut and he lets her go.

Gyoku uses his sharingan, "I really didn't want to do this but," Gyoku is easily dodging every move Akane throws at him.

"Second gate," Gyoku punches her and knocks her out.

"You are getting out of hand," Gyoku finishes, "let's go home after we collect the price." They go back to Inari's house and get the money then goes back to Konoha, Shisui is carrying Akane.

"That was awesome Gyoku," Hikari says, "you are really strong."

"Not really, compared to most people I am probably just a weakling," Gyoku says.

**"Stop being stupid, if you ever meet someone like that then I will make you stronger than them!" **Kurama screams at him, Gyoku winces because Kurama screaming at him.

"Well you are the strongest person in the world to me," Hikari says.

"Thank, that means a lot," Gyoku says.

"Oh how sweet, you two would make a cute couple," Shisui says, "but will uncle Sasuke allow his little prince to leave his tower without someone watching him? Nope, sorry."

"Then I will save Gyoku from his tower," Hikari says.

"This is just wrong," Gyoku complains, "I am supposed to be the boy!"

"Well thanks to your dad you are the damsel in distress," Shisui teases, "little prince."

"Oh and uncle Itachi will be thrilled to hear how you got beat up by Akane, you lady friend," Gyoku counters.

"She isn't my type."

"Oh, well she is breathing, strong and in your ball park, I think she is your type bro," Gyoku says, "good luck with your princess."

"Gyoku, you little!"

"I will keep your secret if you keep my secret."

"Deal…. Just don't tell my dad, we don't need a repeat of the U.M."

"I know, but I don't let my dad hears about it, the roles will be reversed," both Uchiha shutter and the two older Uchihas sneeze.

Are you getting sick hokage – Sama?" Sai asks him.

"No, someone is talking about me," Sasuke says, "my ears are burning," Sai touches Sasuke's forehead, "I told you I am not sick!"

Itachi comes in in his Yuugure cloak rubbing his nose, "see even Itachi – san is sick," Sai says.

"I am not sick, I am too cool to get sick," Itachi says.

"Why did you say that?"

"I don't know," Itachi looks around some, "Pain wants to see you."

"Why doesn't the leader of Yuugure come here to speak to the hokage?" Sai asks.

"Let me rephrase that, God wants to talk to Avenger," Itachi says, "you know where to meet him, I will meet you there," Itachi leave and Sasuke gets up.

"I am going to be gone for the rest of the day," Sasuke says, "hold all paperwork." _Why did Naruto want this job, all I do is sign papers all day! This is pure torture!_

"Yes sir," Sai says and Sasuke leaves. He takes off his Hokage cloak and everyone can see his avenger necklace and he puts on his Yuugure cloak and goes to Pain's house.

Sasuke walks inside to see everyone from Yuugure inside, Pain, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi, but one person is missing Gyoku. Naruto put him in Yuugure when he was born but no one has told him yet.

"Avenger," Pain says.

"God," Sasuke says. Everyone doesn't use their real names anymore; they use the names on their necklaces.

"So why did you call this meeting God," Deidara asks, "I was in the middle of making my art."

"Those childish sculptures aren't art," Sasori says, "Eternal is art."

"Explosion, eternity, stop arguing or I will hurt both of you," Konan says.

"I called this meeting to see how all the other jinchūriki are doing," Pain says.

"The eight tails is fine, physically, mentally, I think he has gone insane, he only talks in rhymes and rapes!" Kisame says.

"The one tail is fine, he is still upset about fox though," Deidara says, "he asked me to tell avenger that he is going to ask for a meeting with Konoha soon."

"Ok," Sasuke says, "the…" Sasuke hates calling Gyoku this but they don't use anyone's names during the meetings especially Gyoku's, "the nine tailed jinchūriki is now leader of team seven and should be returning with his team soon back to Konoha."

"Avenger," Sasori says, "maybe you should let raven watch the nine tails for a wail, until you are over fox."

"That won't happen eternity, and I am fine," Sasuke says, "besides raven has his hands full anyway." Everyone looks at Itachi.

"Avenger, we are supposed to keep our personal lives out of Yuugure," Itachi says.

"Then let's finish this meeting, angel, is there anything else we need to talk about?" Sasuke asks Konan.

"No, meeting over," Everyone takes off the cloaks and looks at Itachi.

"So big brother, tell them why you are busy," Sasuke says.

"Shisui keeps me on my toes most of the time, and according to your son you owe him money because I poked him like this," Itachi pokes Sasuke in the forehead, "foolish little brother

"Really," Sasuke rubs his forehead.

"Who is Shisui," Konan asks.

"Itachi's son," Deidara says and everyone looks at him shocked, "he annoys me whenever he sees me! He is definitely your kid Itachi!"

"You mean that white haired kid that always talks about getting something for his little brother," Sasori asks and Deidara nods. Deidara and Sasori own an art shop in Konoha and travel to Suna to check on Garra.

"Little brother, I thought Shisui was an only child, did you get another woman pregnant?!" Sasuke asks.

"No," Itachi says coldly, "he was talking about Gyoku."

"That makes sense," Konan says, "oh and who is on Gyoku's team now Sasuke?"

"Shisui, Akane Haruno, and Hikari Hyuuga," Sasuke says.

"So who are the old team seven compared to the new team seven?" Pain asks.

_That is a weird question_, "um, Gyoku would probably be Naruto, Akane is defiantly Sakura, and the other two have different personalities form Kakashi and I."

"I would say Shisui is you, and Hikari and Gyoku are Naruto," Itachi says.

"Shisui is more like you," Sasuke says, "I had better make sure I sleep with one eye open..."

"Boys," Konan screams and pushes them away from each other with paper.

"Wow, someone can actually anger Itachi," Kisame says, "I always thought you were an emotionless…" Konan and Itachi glare at him and Kisame shuts up.

"I think I am a lot like mom," Gyoku says as he walks in with team seven behind him.

"I guess I can act like uncle Sasuke and dad sometime," Shisui says and sounds irritated about it.

"I do act like my mom," Akane says, "now put me down Shisui!"

"I don't know who I act like on the old team seven though," Hikari says and everyone look at them shocked.

"Gyoku, how did you know we were here?"

"Sai said you weren't in the office and Itachi came when you left so I assumed it met a meeting with them."

"Yuugure is not really necessary anymore, since the only ones who wanted jinchūriki are dead," Hikari says looking at a cloak.

"Shisui put me down," Shisui lets her fall onto the couch, "thank you, and Hikari is right, but they do more than that, they also help protect families with jinchūriki and do harder missions normal ninjas can't handle."

"But I still think it is stupid how they hold meeting without one of their members being present," Shisui says. Gyoku undoes a jutsu and a mini fridge appears and he throws his team juice boxes the redoes the jutsu hiding the mini fridge.

"Yeah guys that isn't cool, I am as much a member of Yuugure as anyone else," Gyoku says, "I do have my necklace," and he holds in up.

"How did you four learn about Yuugure," Sasuke asks.

"My mom helps you sometimes and I always come when she does, did you really think we wouldn't figure out that the hokage is with Yuugure with his necklace always flapping around," Akane says.

"I am always going to Sasori and Deidara's store and I can find the necklace easily, and dad needs to find a new hiding spot for his," Shisui says.

"My mom is head of the Hyuuga clan and my dad is very strong, the question should by why do you guys meet in an unguarded building?" Hikari asks and they all take a drink of their juice at the same time.

"How did you get past the jutsu I put up?" Pain asks

"A simple jutsu to beat and the lock was child's play, anyone with an eye jutsu could pick it," Gyoku says, "now if you will excuse us, we have to talk and here is the report for the mission dad." Team seven walks into Naruto's old room and the look the door.

"Hey," Sasuke tries to open the door, "Gyoku open the door."

"Read the sigh," Itachi says and it says, 'no adults / Yuugure adults allowed in.'

"I have the key," Pain unlocks the door but it doesn't open. Sasuke, Itachi, and Pain can see three different jutsu put on the door so it won't open.

"Wow, they really don't want to be disturbed," Deidara says.

Gyoku and the others sit at the small table, "ok, now let's start the meeting," Gyoku says.

"Right, now, when will we all go to Sakura's garden," Hikari asks.

"The hidden guardians need to see the garden," Akane says, "we have all been affected by it and we have never even seen the garden!" Akane is right; everyone on team seven has been affected one way or another by Sakura's garden. Gyoku with his mom and how he is supposed to become the new guardian, Shisui because Naruto is his aunt and Gyoku is the only family he really cares about. Akane was affected because both of her parents were good friends with Naruto and that is the same reason Hikari was affected.

"And I want to meet her soon," Shisui says.

"Please be patient," Gyoku says, "I am still in training so I can't introduce you all in yet, but I will soon."

"When is soon," Shisui says, "a few day, months, years?!"

"I said you need to be patient Shisui," Gyoku growls, "this isn't as easy as it seems!"

"Then explain how hard it is," Shisui says.

"You try learning every flower, herb, and medicine known to man and spirit, and then learn how to focus strange energy into something else."

"What do that mean," Shisui asks.

"To turn nothing," Gyoku hold out his hand the claps, "into something," he opens his hand and a blue rose is in his hand, "I am learning as quickly as I can. Now, what have you learned about revival jutsu?"

"Uncle Pain's rinnegan should have been able to revive anyone but no matter how many times he tries he can revive her," Shisui says, "it is called the outer path." Shisui pulls down a scroll out of nowhere, "it targets the dead, and pulls their souls back into their body and uses the bodies as anchor so they can live again, but because Pain focused so much on just Naruto when he couldn't revive her it didn't activate. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Akane says and stands up, "if he can revive people then why didn't it work?"

"I can answer that," Gyoku says and he walks to the mysterious scroll he pulls it down again and then it changes, "you need a body to do this technique and Naruto's body is ashes, plus she sealed her soul inside of me along with the nine tails," he pulls down a new scroll of the seal, "because of this seal her soul couldn't leave but now that she is in the garden, if we can remake her body then she can be revived." He sits back down.

"That makes sense but how are we going to tell the adults about this without them freaking out," Hikari asks.

"That is the thing, we aren't, Gyoku or I are going to turn our sharingan into a rinnegan," Shisui says and pulls down a picture of a rinnegan.

"Where does that even come from?" Akane asks.

"The rinnegan?"

"No, the scroll."

"We really don't know," Gyoku says, "we just found it one day and every time we thought of something we could pull down a picture and all information we know about it even if we forgot it," Gyoku explains.

"We think Naruto made it but we aren't one hundred percent sure," Shisui says.

"Why."

"Because every so often it will pick a random picture of the nine tails and some of them are scary," Gyoku says, "so it was either her or Kurama."

The door opens, "finally," Pain says, "what are you four doing in here?!"

They look at the picture of the rinnegan, "where did you get that," Sasuke walks up to it and Shisui pulls it down and the scroll vanishes.

"Run," everyone scatters and leaves through different areas, Gyoku pushes pass them and goes out the front door, Hikari is out one window and Akane goes out the other and Shisui goes out the balcony.

"What the heck," everyone tries to catch one, Deidara and Sasori tries to get Gyoku who escapes and slams the door in Deidara's face. Akane out runs Kisame and scares him when she punches him back into the room through the window. Hikari closes the window so Pain and Konan can't get her with all mighty pull. Shisui stands on the balcony until Sasuke and Itachi go outside and he closes the glass doors and punches them both in the face then runs.

They meet up in the forest, "that was too close."

"Agreed, we need to move the meeting place to the garden Gyoku," Shisui says, "the only one who can go in is uncle Sasuke and he never does anymore!"

"No, if my mom hears us talking about the revival plane then she will stop us somehow, I know it," Gyoku says, "and dad does go there to see mom sometimes.

"We can have it at my house," Hikari says.

"Not mine unless you want to hear about youth and medicine as we plane," Akane says.

"Maybe we shouldn't go to my house, my dad is strict and my mom has to lead the clan after all so see will figure out our plan as soon as we walk inside thinking about it," Hikari says.

"Dad," Shisui says.

"Same problem as Shisui," Gyoku says.

**"Can I make a suggestion?"** Kurama asks.

_Go ahead, wait you aren't going to tell are you?!_

**"No, your secret is safe. Now listen because you are my jinchūriki and have Uzumaki blood you can open this place up, but only you can understand?"**

_Yes, I understand._

**"Good now summon me and I will show you."**

_I front of everyone?_

**"Yes just do it!"**

"Earth to Gyoku," Shisui says waving his hand in front of Gyoku.

Gyoku bits his thumb, "summoning no jutsu," then slams his hand into the ground everyone on jumps back and Kurama appears.

"Hey it is Kurama, I didn't know he was a summoning animal," Shisui says.

"Aw he is so cute," Akane says.

**"I am not cute,"** Kurama growls**, "I am the nine tail fox!"**

"Oh wow, you can summon Kyuubi," Hikari says, "that is amazing!"

"Wait the nine tails lives in our house," Shisui says, "sweet!"

**"Will you brats shut up, Kitsune watch,**" Kurama bits his lip and some of his blood falls to the ground then he makes it into the Uzumaki symbol. A large cave opens up, **"follow me."** He leads team seven into the caves and the first room is enormous, the ceiling is high and there is a large round table in the middle of the room. **"There are rooms and bathrooms are down the hall way to your left and right, the hall way in front of you leads to the kitchen."**

"Wow," Gyoku says and looks around, "this is amazing."

**"Summon it and go inside whenever you want, but only Gyoku, Naruto, and I can open the door. The cave will close after you so you will have to draw they symbol on the wall again in blood to get out, understand?"** Everyone nods, **"good, then far well,"** Kurama poofs away.

"Now we can have our meetings here," Gyoku says, "and stay here if we need to hide."

Everyone nods, "now back to where we left off," Shisui pulls down the mysterious scroll, "and before you asks it follows us. Now from what I have learned you need to have Senju and Uchiha blood, but if we have an Uchiha and they get some Senju blood then that should do the trick."

"Wait didn't the Uzumaki clan come from the Senju clan?" Hikari asks and everyone looks at her surprised, "what, I need to learn about all the clans and where the byakugan came from."

"So Gyoku can unlock the rinnegan, but we still need to learn how it is unlocked," Akane says.

"We need to do research without distractions, we need to run away for a little wail," Shisui says.

"That is easier said than done, most of us aren't the types of kids people think would run away," Gyoku says then coughs Shisui's name.

"Then we can each start a fight and storm off angry and make it look like that is why we left, but it has to be a good argument," Shisui says.

"I am covered and so is Shisui, but what are you two going to say?"

"Oh, I can just talk about dating with my overprotective dad," Hikari says, "my mom ran away for a few days for the same reason when she was little."

"I will tell my mom I like girls," Akane says and everyone stares at her shocked and Shisui looks the worse, "well I don't, but I would be a good reason to leave," and everyone nods but are still a little shocked and Shisui sighs with relief but nod one can hear it.

"Ok," Gyoku says, "meeting is over, tomorrow we will leave." Gyoku open the door and they all go home, except for Gyoku, he goes to the garden. "Hi mommy," he says smiling.

"HI honey," Naruto says and hugs her son, "now let's get started." Gyoku nods and they start the training.

**... Well what do you all think about the revival plane? Will it work or will the adults find out and stop them? **

**I hope you liked this chapter. : )**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**I don't own Naruto, I just own this plot**

**OMG this story has over 10,000 views, I am so happy!**

* * *

Gyoku looks around his house to see if he can find his dad, "dad, I am home!"

Gyoku walks into the dining room and Sasuke is sitting in there, "welcome home Gyoku, sit down."

Gyoku does, "dad you are making that face again," Gyoku doesn't like it when Sasuke looks at him like he has a plan and is already going to win. It also involves him smiling and that is never a good sign.

"Sorry," Sasuke sits up, "so how was your day?

"Good and yours?" Gyoku asks and starts to eat; _we haven't eaten like this in a long time, this kind of makes me feel a little happy to eat together like a family._

"Good, but I want to ask you something Gyoku."

"Ok, I also have a few things to ask you dad."

"Go ahead," Sasuke says, "I have nothing to hide."

"Why didn't you tell me I am the nine tails jinchūriki and you are keeping secret tabs on me?"

"Well I thought it would be for your own good, that fox never did Naruto any good. But I should have told you about Kyuubi and I am sorry for keeping that secret."

"So you aren't embarrassed that I am the nine tails?"

**"Nice way of phrasing it Kitsune," **Kurama says.

"You aren't the nine tails," Sasuke says trying to stay calm, "you are his jailer."

"You did answer my question and I am too," Gyoku says, _here comes the kicker,_ "we fussed together so I am the nine tail fox now, how else could I be so strong for my age."

**"And you just broke your father,"** Kurama says, **"nice touch by the way, he hates me more than he used to hate your uncle."**

_Which one?_

**"Both."**

"You did what," Sasuke stands up, "how could you do something so stupid?!"

"It was a smart decision!" Gyoku stands up too.

"NO it wasn't why are you acting like this?!"

"Yes it is and this is how I always act, you, you TEME!" Gyoku screams.

"Shut up, why do you have to act so much like that stupid DOBE?!" Sasuke screams and they both realize how far they took the fight, "Gyoku, I didn't mean to say that, I am…"

"No dad, I think I know exactly what you think about us!" Gyoku walks into his room and slams the door.

"Gyoku," Sasuke walk to the door but hears Gyoku crying, "Shit, what is wrong with me." Sasuke hits the door lightly and sits with his back to the door, "I am sorry Gyoku, I really didn't mean to say that."

Gyoku starts packing and he has to wip away his tears every few seconds, "you took it too far, I hope you suffer when I leave." Gyoku puts the note on his bed and leaves through the window.

**With Shisui**

"HI dad," Shisui says as he sits down by his dad, "what are you reading?"

"I am reading about parenting, I think Sasuke needs some help with Gyoku," Itachi says.

"Oh, well I just wanted to say I hate you," Shisui says smiling then looks at him irritated, "you never pay attention to me and only worry about uncle Sasuke and his son but you don't even know anything about your own kid!" Shisui runs out of the room crying.

"Shisui," Itachi drops the scroll to chase him to his room, "Shisui open the door."

"I bet you don't even care about me enough to remember what tomorrow is!" Shisui screams, "now leave me alone Itachi!" Shisui screams, Itachi is shocked to hear his son call him by his real name.

"Shisui," Itachi says, Shisui is purely irritated and now is throws his stuff into a bag, he puts an envelope down on his bed and leaves using the window.

**Hikari's house**

"Um dad?" Hikari looks at her dad.

"Yes Hikari," Neji says looking at his daughter.

"I want to date someone," she says.

"No absolutely not," Neji says, "you are not old enough to date. I will kill anyone who tries to touch you!"

"That isn't fair," Hikari says, "mom and you got married."

"This was an arranged marriage," Neji says then bits his lip.

"You had to get married, so I guess you had to have me too, you always do anything for this stupid clan! You care more about this clan than your own family; oh I am sorry I mean your forced family! I hate you dad!" Hikari storms off to her room and packs then leaves through the window after leaving her note.

**Akane's house**

"Hey mom, dad, can I talk to you two?"

"What is up my youthful daughter," Lee asks.

Akane is about to say it then thinks of a better thing to say, "Oh my god dad, stop talking about youth all the time, I mean come on! You are old just like grandpa Gai, stop talking about how 'youthful' everything is," Lee and Sakura are shocked, "and one last think dad, you have a grey hair!"

"What were, I am youthful, I can't have gray hairs?!" Lee starts looking at his hair.

"Akane, you know that your father is special," Sakura says, "It is ok honey," Sakura says patting Lee's back.

"Oh and just like always you take his side!" Akane goes into her room and slams the door. She packs, puts down her note and leaves through the window.

They all meet in the woods, all of them a bit distraught, "ready?" Gyoku asks wiping his eyes. Everyone nods and he summons the cave. He summons Kurama when they go inside.

**"What is wrong with you four?"**

"Nothing, we are all just tired," Shisui lies.

But Kurama nods even though he can see through Shisui's lie and leads them all to their new rooms, Gyoku choices a red room with a queen sized bed with black silk sheets, a bed table with an alarm clock, a white dresser, and a closet full of random cloths.

Shisui's room is light blue with a queen sized bed with red silk covers, a bed table with an alarm clock by the bed, a cherry red dresser, and a walk in closet with random cloths in it.

Akane and Hikari decide to room together, so they get a room with bunk beds, the top bunk has pink sheet and the bottom bunk has light purple sheets, both beds have a small table coming out of them with an alarm clock on them, a dark dresser and a very large walk in closet full of random cloths. They all go to sleep as soon as they lay down.

**"I guess he wasn't kidding about being tired,"** Kurama says and dispels himself.

The next day they all wake up early and everyone is wearing different cloths. Gyoku is wearing an orange jacket with the Uchiha on the back and the Uzumaki symbol on his arm. Shisui is wearing a dark blues shirt with black shorts. Hikari is wearing a peach jacket with the Hyuuga symbol on her sleeves and black jeans. Akane is wearing a pink shirt with the Haruno symbol on her back and blue shorts.

Gyoku is cooking in the kitchen, "Gyoku, are you done yet?!" Shisui complains, "We are all starving!"

"Hang on," Gyoku says and makes clones to help him carry the plats, "and breakfast is served." He puts down the food and everyone says, "thank you for the meal!"

After breakfast they are about to start the meeting until, "wait," Gyoku says, "we need to do one more thing before we start the meeting!"

"What?" Shisui asks.

"Oh yeah," Akane says. Hikari puts three boxes in front of him and Gyoku brings out a cake and everyone sings happy birthday to Shisui.

Shisui is smiling as he opens his presents; he gets a scroll on eye jutsu from Hikari, a kiss on the check and a new hair ribbon from Akane, and new kunai from Gyoku, "thanks guys."

"Ok, now we can continue with the meeting."

**Back in Konoha**

Sasuke knocks on Gyoku's door in the morning, "Gyoku, you need to wake up, you can't stay in there forever."

There is no answer.

"I will be back by dinner time," Sasuke says, "I am leaving breakfast for you on the table."

Sasuke goes to his office, "hokage – Sama," Sai says, "you have visitors." Then two angry couples barge in.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screams, "where is my daughter?!" Lee is holding Sakura back from trying to punch Sasuke.

"And where is our daughter?!" Neji screams irritated and Hinata is holding Neji's arm.

"What are you talking about?!" Sasuke asks standing up, "I don't know where your kids are."

"Well I think you do," Sakura slaps the note on his desk, "read it!"

Sasuke picks it up, "dear mom and dad, run, run, I am going on a trip for a little wail to clear my head. Don't try to look form me because you will never find me, Akane."

"Now read this one," Neji hands the second note to him, "far away, far away, I can't take this stupid family anymore! I will come home as soon as I can think clearly again and know how to think about that, Hikari."

"Sasuke," Itachi walks in, "have you seen Shisui, he is missing."

"Give me the note," Sasuke says.

"What note?"

"Oh no," Sasuke walks to the door, "all of team seven is gone then, Gyoku what the heck are you planning?!"

"What do you mean little brother?"

"Did you all have an argument with your kids?" Everyone nods, "this is perfect, just perfect! Sai, I will be back later, Hinata and Sakura you two should go back to work, and we can find them."

"What are you talking about?!" Sakura shrikes, "we are going to help!"

"No, you are needed at the hospital and someone needs to stay and run the Hyuuga clan," Sasuke says, "now let's go, Itachi go into Shisui's room and get the note. It looks like we are playing a new game of catch the demon," Sasuke mutters the last part.

They go to the Uchiha compound and Sasuke reads the last to notes, "leave forever, leave forever, I have had enough of your," Itachi stops reading then starts again, "stupidity," he stops again, "father, I am," Itachi pauses again, "leaving and until I can," he pauses, "calm down I am not coming home! Shisui," Itachi says, "when did he learn to write like Hidan?!"

"Not really, not really, team seven is going out on a team building trip and we won't be back for a few weeks. We all left our headbands on purpose, so we can train more discretely. F.Y.I hokage – Sama, next time you talk bad about my mother and a jinchūriki I will show you what we can really do to weak people like you. Legacy, P.S. Avenger, I hope you are happy with yourself. Oh and before I forget I am the one who taught Shisui to write like that, next time close the door and put a sound jutsu on the room."

"Sasuke," Itachi puts his hand on Sasuke's shoulder but he brushes Itachi off.

"Run away, leave forever, not really," Sasuke says, "that is the first clue, they ran away but they will come back, but now we need to find the second letter."

"How do you know that?" Lee asks.

"This is a game Naruto made and I have played it a few too many times trying to find her, did she ever tell you guys about the game she made called catch the demon?" the shake their heads, "well it is a game she would use notes to leave clues to help find where she is hiding or this time, where the kids are hiding," Sasuke explains, "we should check Ichiraku, then the park."

"Why there?" Neji asks as they walk.

"To play the game you have to think like the person who made the game, and that is team seven."

"Gyoku does like taking them to get ramen and going to the park with them," Itachi says. They go into Ichiraku and a note smacks Lee in the face so he reads it, "good try but try again."

"A trick card, Lee get rid of it now before it!" But Sasuke warning is too late and the card explodes in his face, "explodes."

"What was that about?!"

"If you find the wrong card then you get punished, it is part of the game," Sasuke says and they got to the park.

Neji reads it this time; they all decided to take turns when they find a card, "good job, next phase of the game. Go into the girl's hot spring to get the next note, but one catch, a guy has to do it."

"Good luck Itachi," Sasuke says.

"Why me?"

"Take your hair down and it looks like I should be calling you older sister," Sasuke says.

"No, good luck to you Sasuke, or hokage – Sama, besides your fan girls won't even mind," Itachi says.

"Stop," Neji says, "the card says one of us has to go in. It also says we have to find god."

"How do we find God?!" Lee asks.

"I know where he lives," Sasuke says, Neji and Lee look shocked.

"You know God?!"

"I know who he is talking about and yes he is called 'God' sometimes," Sasuke says.

"Why is he using our second names?" Itachi asks.

"To get revenge for keeping secrets, so we have to drag in my uncle-in-law," Sasuke says and they go to Pain's house.

Konan answers the door, "hello boys, is something wrong?"

"We need to talk to Pain," Sasuke says, "we need his help with something, just his help."

"Pain," Konan gets him then leaves.

"What do you want Sasuke," Pain asked flatly.

"You are going to help us break into the girl's hot spring," Sasuke says flatly with a straight face.

"WHAT?!" Pain screams blushing.

"Sasuke," Itachi says, "let me talk to him," Itachi explains what has happened.

"Oh, that makes more sense," Pain says with a sigh, "and how did you loss them in the first place, I put a tracker on Gyoku as soon as he turned six."

"You did what to my son," Sasuke says.

"I gave him an old akatsuki ring than I infused some of my rinnegan power with so I can track him if he ever go lost or kidnapped, I guess running away works too," Pain says. He focuses and then opens his eyes quickly, "found him, let's go!" They all start running until then stop in front of the bath house.

"You are kidding me, right?"

"No, the signal is coming from inside," they all walk in and stop in front of the girl's entrance, "I think I know where the ring is." Sasuke sighs, "screw it," Sasuke makes a hand sign, "I never wanted to use this jutsu but, sexy no jutsu!" Sasuke turns into a girl with long black hair in a ponytail in a blue dress with the Uchiha symbol on the bottom of it.

"What the hell," Itachi says, "where is your pride Sasuke?!"

"The same place Naruto is," Sasuke says and walks into the girl's area and after a few minutes he comes back out holding the ring a new note, "and if any of you tell anyone I used Naruto's jutsu I will kill you like I intended to kill Itachi for murdering the clan." Sasuke changes back and he reads the note outside, "good job dad or should I write mom," a sweat drop appears on Sasuke, _there is no way he would know I would use that jutsu, is there?!_ Sasuke is blushing and sighs, "You are getting pretty far but this one will stop you for a few days and good try uncle Pain, I already knew about the ring." Pain sighs, "Now go and find…" Sasuke looks around the card turning it around, "find what, oh crap. I am not going back in there."

"NO way," Neji steps back.

"Sakura – chan will kill me if she ever found out and I know she will," Lee steps back.

"Konan will murder me with paper," Pain says.

"Looks like it is your turn to use that jutsu big brother, oops I mean big sister," Sasuke says smiling.

Itachi sighs, "If anyone ever says a word about this I will kill you in your sleep and kidnap whatever you find precious and destroy it."

"Just hurry up," Sasuke says, "unless you want Gyoku to figure out how to use some sort of weird jutsu to show everyone this."

Itachi sighs, "sexy no jutsu," Itachi hair stays the same and now he is wearing a short black dress with red clouds on it, "this is ridiculous Sasuke, there has to be an easier way to do this other than humiliating ourselves."

"We play by their rules, unless you don't want them to come back. You remember the first game we played, you were a messenger but this time you are a player and like it or not, you have to play by the same rules as everyone one else playing. Now go," Sasuke orders.

Itachi goes in and after a half an hour he comes back out, "here it is," he opens it, "Yo, it is my turn to write you guys, this is Shisui. Good job finding the note mom, and nice sexy no jutsu, I am keeping that picture for the rest of my life." Itachi is blushing and looks truly irritated, "now go and find the one place that you actually showed some form of something we humans, and Gyoku because he is the nine tails now." Itachi pauses then continues, "Call love."

"What does he mean Gyoku is the nine tails?" Pain asks.

"It was a lie he used to get me to say something stupid," Sasuke says, "now it is Itachi's turn to lead us to the next note. So where is it?"

Itachi is silent, "come on Itachi – san," Lee says, "where is the first place you told someone you loved them?"

Itachi is still silent, "oh my god," Sasuke says, "that is right, you don't show affection. So where is the first place you felt gas?" Sasuke asks sarcastically.

Itachi glares at him, "shut up Sasuke!" He hisses and Sasuke backs up a little, "I am trying to think!"

Neji sighs this time, "Itachi, may I make a suggestion?"

"Sure," he says.

"Try thinking about it from Shisui's point of view."

"I know where it is," Sasuke says and everyone gawks at him, "Itachi is a horrible father, and Shisui told me about a place he will never forget but I need to get something first." Sasuke flashes away then appears back a few minutes later, "do you remember this Itachi?" he hands him a photo.

"Yes, it was the day Shisui turned six and used his sharingan," Itachi says.

"Exactly, and what is today dear brother?"

"Tuesday," he says, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"Please don't make me says it Itachi," Sasuke pleads, "it is a very special day for Shisui, he probable said something about it during your fight."

Itachi looks at Sasuke blankly.

"For the love of Kami, it is his birthday. Today is Shisui's birthday!" Sasuke screams at him, "How could you forget your own son's birthday!"

"You are kidding me," Itachi says and everyone is gawking at him.

"I knew Naruto's birthday before I knew she was my niece," Pain says.

"Let's just go to the next area," Itachi says and Sasuke stops him, "what little brother?"

Sasuke punches Itachi to the ground, "take a few days to think about your son Itachi, because if I remember more than you and most of my life is a lie, that is BAD!" Sasuke screams and hisses at him and everyone follows Sasuke as he leaves except for Itachi.

Itachi sighs heavily as he gets up, a note falls out of the sky and Itachi catches it, "what," he reads it, "good job on realizing your mistake, go relive a few more then you can rejoin the main game, go to the place your friend 'committed suicide,' Shisui."

"Sasuke," Lee says, "are you sure about leaving him?"

"He will be joining us again as soon as they want him to, I have feeling Shisui wants to teach his father a few things," Sasuke says holding a note, "punch Itachi and leave him to play a mini game, he will rejoin you as soon as he is he done with Shisui's penalty game,' is what this note says." Sasuke gives it to Lee.

"Where did you get this one?!"

"I had it from the first time, but the first one told me to make him go in," Sasuke says.

"You really are following all of their rules Sasuke," Neji says surprised.

"Of course I am, this is their game and we are just pawns for them to move around as they please," Sasuke says.

"What is wrong with you boy?!" Pain smacks Sasuke in the face, "you can't give up because of a silly game!"

"You don't understand Pain," Sasuke says, he didn't flinch at all, "if we break the rules then they will change it so we have to play a penalty game and let me tell you one thing. YOU. DON'T. WANT. TO. PLAY. THAT. GAME!" Sasuke says seriously, "it isn't about winning in a penalty game; it is about seeing the things you regret doing so you know they are in charge!"

"And who is going to make us play that game?" Neji asks.

"You don't want to see them," Sasuke says, "there is a reason cheaters never win and in this game, you get punished mentally for cheating and breaking rules."

"So you broke the rules wail playing with Naruto," Neji says, "how did she punish you?"

"I got to watch what happens if a Bijuu forces itself out of its jinchūriki during child labor," Sasuke says, "and the next time I got to watch Kyuubi kill everyone, and after that I watched helplessly as he destroys everything."

"How many times did you break the rules?!"

"Once and I broke one rule, don't use my sharingan. She told be specifically before we started and I broke that one rule and I had to watch all of that twice. The first time I watched like a bystander with a front row seat, the second time I got to watch like I was the one doing it to them."

"Naruto would never do something like that!" Pain says.

"Your right, she didn't," Sasuke smiles, "he did, that fox that is sealed inside of them did it. HE helps make sure no one breaks the rules in this game of demons vs. humans, the notes are sent by him because he has some weird power."

"So who is in charge of this game then, Gyoku and the kids or Kyuubi?" Neji asks.

"Yes," Sasuke says and they walk.

**With team seven**

Gyoku and Shisui are sparing, "stop holding back Gyoku, if you do then you won't unlock the Rinnegan!"

"I know that!" Gyoku says breathing heavy, "I am tired, we have been sparing for the last four hours!"

"Your stamina sucks," Shisui says, "five minute break, then I want to see your best!" Gyoku nods and falls on the floor.

"You are pushing him pretty far Shisui," Akane says, "aren't you tired yet?"

"I have a high stamina from training with my father," Shisui says, "Gyoku, no turning off your sharingan!" he says without turning around to look at Gyoku.

"Yes sir," Gyoku says hoarsely and turns it back on.

"You didn't even look over there," Akane says and Hikari give Gyoku some water.

"I can see his chakra with my sharingan," Shisui says, "Hikari, you had better not be trying to heal him," Shisui warns, "unless you want to be his next sparring partner."

"Fine then I am going to go and do some research," Hikari gets up and goes to her room.

"You are strict," Akane says.

"It is the only way Gyoku and I will get stronger," Shisui smiles and walks back to him, "time to train get up!"

Gyoku struggles to get up then charges at Shisui with a chidori, "chidori!"

Shisui dodges and grabs his arm, "you are wasting chakra and wasting moves that you could have used wail I was talking to Akane and ended our battle," Shisui throws him back.

"Alright," Gyoku is breathing heavy, "I will *huff* remember *huff* that," Gyoku charges at him with another chidori.

Shisui grabs him again, "what did I just says?!"

"Rasengan!" Gyoku uses his free hand and hits him in the face with the rasengan and Shisui goes flying.

"That is better," Shisui wipes off his mouth, "but it took you to long, I could have broken your arm and then that rasengan would have never left your other hand."

Shisui walks to Gyoku, "right*huff* I will remember that too," Gyoku stands up straight, "but right now, I think you loss," Gyoku says breathing normally as all his wounds heal themselves, "I have a lot of chakra and a high healing rate, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, oh well," Shisui says, "I can just use my little power then," Shisui's skin turns to a dirty pale purple color and his hair starts to spick out and turn black. "This is my second form, I hope you are ready."

Gyoku starts freaking out and falls to his knees, _he is like him, they look the same!_ Gyoku is breathing faster and having a panic attack. Sasuke learned very quickly that Gyoku can't handle seeing his second curse mark form but Shisui doesn't know that.

"Gyoku whats wrong?!" Shisui runs up to him and changes back to normal, "look it is ok," Shisui holds Gyoku's head, "it is ok, just breathe slowly and clam down."

Gyoku struggles to get out of Shisui's grip, "No, let me go!" Gyoku screams and start hitting him but Shisui doesn't let go.

"Calm down first," Shisui says but Gyoku can't calm down because he is too scared about what he thinks will happen next.

"No NO," Gyoku finally squirms out of Shisui's grip and looks at him, Shisui can see the fear in Gyoku's eyes. "Stay away from me!"

"Gyoku look, it is just me Shisui," he says and walks slowly to him. Even though he changed back, Gyoku still sees him as he was transformed.

"No, you are a monster," Gyoku says, "you're like him, all you want to do is hurt and kill people!"

"Who is he Gyoku?" Shisui asks still walking slowly to him, _as soon as he answers, if he can, either way I will knock him out before the panic attack does._

"The man who gave you that mark!" Gyoku screams trebling.

Hikari is standing behind him and hits him in the back of the neck with her gentle fist and Gyoku falls. Hikari catches him, "he will be asleep for the rest of the night," she informs Shisui, "what did you do to him?!"

"I didn't do anything, I just used my second form," Shisui says.

"Show me," Hikari says and Akane walks in and stands beside her.

Shisui uses it, "this is all I did."

"No wonder he was so scared," Akane says, "my mom told me about that form, it comes from Orochimaru's curse mark you moron, and he almost took Sasuke away from the village for a second and third time!"

"Who is that," Shisui asks, "I just make this move up after seeing my uncle use it wail training with Gyoku."

"Sasuke can us it?!" Hikari asks shocked.

"Yeah, he looks a lot like I do, but he has hand wings," Shisui says.

"Do you have wings?" Akane asks, she is just curious now.

"Are you going to yell at me again if I do?"

"No, not at the moment."

Shisui sighs and a pair of scale wings come out and rips his shirt, "anything else before I change back?"

"Yeah, don't use that form around Gyoku anymore," Hikari says and carries Gyoku to his room.

**Ok before people start asking, Shisui doesn't have a curse mark, he made up a move that looks like he has a curse mark.**

**What will happen now that another game has started and will team seven be able to unlock the rinnegan before they adults finish the game?**

**I hope you liked this chapter. : )**


End file.
